Dark and Mute Heart
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Tan solo en un segundo se puede acabar con una vida, solo un disparo directo al corazón o en la frente para despedirse de una vida mortal para siempre, y ya nunca jamas volver a verla, pero...¿Qué rayos me detenía esta vez para hacerlo?
1. El Secuestro

**Aquí esto de vuelta con un nuevo fic Shadaria, este fic originalmente lo subí a mi blog pero también quise compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste**

**Dark Doom The Hedgehog, Señor Lake and María Lake me pertenecen**

**Sonic Team es propiedad de SEGA**

**NOTA: Es un mundo alterno**

**SHADOW POV**

Tan solo en un segundo se puede acabar con una vida, solo un disparo directo al corazón para despedirse de una vida para siempre y ya nunca volverla a ver, pero ¿Qué rayos me detenía esta vez para hacerlo?

Una sonrisa maléfica se apodero de mi rostro al recordar mis anteriores víctimas, recordar su dolor, sus gritos pidiéndome piedad, sus lloriqueos y uno que otro soborno para que los dejase conserva su patética vida, solo me asían sentir una sensación de calidez en el pecho al igual que una paz, no importaba quien rayos fuera o que tenía, no era impedimentos para mí y para una de mis fieles amigas, siempre cumplía mi misión a tiempo y sin ayuda de nadie; era veloz, ágil, inteligente, astuto, y silencioso, tanto que te podría estar apuntando frente a ti y no te darías cuenta de mi existencia.

Llevaba ya dos meses espiándola sin descanso alguno, sabía sus horarios de clase, a qué horas ya se encontraba en su respectivo salón, sus comidas favoritas, que tipo de shampoo usaba, sus grandes sueños, lugares favoritos, y ¿porque?, cada insignificante detalle sobre ella y su patética familia lo sabía de memoria, al derecho y al revés, y en diferentes idiomas, no había nada de ella que no supiera.

Pasaron tres meses más, y aun no había cumplido mi trabajo, ni siquiera lo había intentado, y por alguna extraña razón no lo quería hacer, no quería que algo malo le pasara, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué me detenía esta vez?, ¿Qué tenía ella que mis anteriores víctimas no tenían?, el siempre hecho de verla me así reconsiderar mi trabajo, algo que nunca había pasado en mi corta vida; Ella era hija de un empresario mundialmente famoso y reconocido como la tercera persona más rica de Moubis, que como cualquier inteligente metió su cuchara en donde no le incumbía, nos causó varios problemas al principio, pero ya se tenía la solución perfecta, asesinar a su hija y así no solo lo sacaríamos del camino a él, sino también a ese arrogante erizo azul llamado Sonic que era una piedra en el zapato desde que comenzó su carrera de policía junto con su equipo.

Ya me había retrasado demasiado, en total llevaba nueve meses teniéndola bajo vigilancia, y aun ni intentaba matarla, ya estábamos a finales de noviembre y sabía que a mi superior no le gustaría nada mi incompetencia para con este caso, y que lo más probable y lógico era que llamaría a otro asesino a hacer mi trabajo, manchando por completo mi historial.

**-Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? –**Pronuncio un erizo color oscuro que usaba una gabardina negra, sus ojos eran de color miel brillante que me observaba desde atrás de un escritorio hecho de madera y tallado a mano- **tenías que haberla matado desde Mayo, ya es casi Diciembre y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de nuestra existencia o de que está siendo acosada, tú no eres así** –se notaba en su voz que estaba preocupado y culpándose por algo- **¿Por qué?, ¿qué te está deteniendo?, ¿es un asesinato muy fácil, no es tu estilo, que?**

-**Te pido disculpas tío**–Dije yo tratando de sonar como siempre, serio y frio, pero por mi mente pasaba la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué?- **Es solo que no veo la necesidad de asesinarla.**

**-¿El por qué matarla?** –Aquel erizo oscuro se levantó de golpe de su silla y recargo ambas manos sobre el escritorio con mirada furiosa- **¡Su padre está causando problemas con nuestros negocios!** –Su tono de voz era autoritario y me daba cierto temor sin duda alguna, pero no lo mostré, seguí estando en mi misma posición de seriedad y frialdad- ¡**por esa sencilla razón hay que matarla**!

-**Pero…** -"Tenia que pensar en algo rápido para evadir a mi tío, sabía que él era capaz de enviar a otro asesino a cumplir mi trabajo o hasta ir el miso para realizarlo, pero eso seria sobre mi cadáver"- ** y** **si la matamos, ¿y si su padre solo sigue metiéndose en nuestros asuntos aún más?** –El erizo oscuro que estaba enfrente de mí se volvió a sentar y dirigió su mano derecha a su barbilla mientras me veía pensativo y como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado

**-¿A qué te refieres Shadow?** –Vi que mi tío captaba mi indirecta y solo sonreí sídicamente como siempre, a él también se le forma una sonrisa parecida a la mía confirmando que captaba por completo mi idea.

-**Si secuestramos a la cría esa, su padre no sabrá que hacer, hará lo que le pidamos solo por el bien de su hija**\- Puede observar que estaba convenciendo a mi tío, pero aun no era suficiente -**Su padre será atormentado día y noche por el bienestar de su hija, ya que la mantendremos con vida** -vi como mi tío empezaba a reír a todo pulmón, nunca lo había visto así, la verdad me dio más miedo verlo reír que sus gritos de regaño

**-Nunca hubiera pensado en eso querido sobrino, eres un genio, y yo creyendo que estabas perdiendo tu toque, solo que hay un pequeño problema**\- enseguida mi sonrisa se borró por completo de mi rostro, y vi que el volvía a su pose seria- **¿Quién rayos la secuestrara? Y lo más importante ¿Quién cuidara de ella?, ya no hay tiempo para enviar a Silver para secuéstrala, y a los otros secuestradores que tenemos la violarían o la matarían** –Ambos quedamos atrapados en un profundo silencio, no se me ocurría ninguna solución razonable, menos una que iba en contra de todos mis principios, camino rumbo a la puerta y la abrí, volteo a ver a mi tío y solo sonreí.

**-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo, quien la conoce mejor que yo-** Salí de aquella oficina para dirigirme a la salida de aquel edificio, mi objetivo estaba claro secuestrar a esa eriza.

**FIN DEL SHADOW POV**

Aquel erizo oscuro solo se puso cómodo en su sillón que estaba detrás de su escritorio y empezó a meditar su situación, de uno de los cajones del escritorio saco un álbum de fotos y empezó a ojearlo, y paro en una foto en especial, puso su mano en esta como si pudiera tocar a las personas que hay estaban representadas, se veía a una eriza color rojo vivo e iris sangre, un erizo negro con rayos rojos y los mismos iris sangre de su madre y a él, estaban debajo de la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de un refrigerio, en pocas palabras era un día de campo, volteo la hoja, y se encontraban las planas de varios periódicos viejo que tenía como encabezado "Asesino suelto", "Mata a más de 120 personas en una misma noche", "Se hace llamar así mismo La Sombra de la Muerte", "La Sombra de la Muerte vuelve a atacar", "No hay evidencias", se rio para sí mismo en sus adentros recargándose más en su sillón, recordaba esos asesinatos como si hubieran sido ayer, su sobrino los había cometido cuando solo tenía cinco años, y ahora tenía diecinueve años y había mejorado notoriamente.

**-Ese es mi sobrino, y pensar que antes le tenías miedo a tu propia sombra –**Pronuncio aquel erizo oscuro al cual le pertenecía el nombre de Dark Doom, su teléfono celular de repente empezó a sonar y a vibrar encima del escritorio irritándolo un poco y ocasionando que contestara de mala gana– **Hola Lake, ¿Cómo te ha ido?**–Decía con tono alegre mientras cogía un dardo con su mano izquierda y daba una vuelta de 90° grados a su asiento para estar apuntaba a una foto que estaba pegada en la pared– **Para que me llamáis querido amigo de la infancia**–Lanzo el dado sin pensarlo dos veces y siendo justo en el rostro de un erizo azul con mirada esmeralda que usaba un esmoquin, que estaba al lado de un erizo de color azul marino más alto que el con mirada azul que usaba la misma ropa que él, una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro en un segundo al ver que había dado en el blando- _**"En el blanco"**_

**-No sabía con quien hablar, Sonic está de viaje y necesitaba un consejo de amigos**–Se escuchaba que estaba desesperanzado y necesitaba animo urgentemente la persona que hablaba a través de aquel teléfono celular– **Me preocupa María, hace como 2 meses me llego otra amenaza en una flecha en llamas en medio de una junta de negocios**-El erizo oscuro solo trato de contener la risa y guardar dentro suyo la alegría que sentía al escuchar las tragedias que le estaba pasando a su "amigo", ese había sido un disparo perfecto por parte de Amy Rose, una de sus tantas asesinas en entrenamiento, aunque a él le hubiera gustado matarlo de una vez para quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas, aunque su sufrimiento también era un deleite para él– **En donde me ordenaban que dejara de meterme en sus asuntos, y que si lo hacía que me empezara a despedir de mi querida hija**

-**Te comprendo, se cómo te sientes y como te sentirás al perder a la persona que más quieres en este mundo** –Menciono en tono amable y amistoso Dark mientras contenía su alegría muy dentro de el para no revelar el gozo que sentía al escuchar el estado deplorable del su "amigo" mientras cogía otro de sus dardo– **Creo que lo mejor serie dejar de buscar acabar con el clan de la Luna Sangrienta y a la sombra de la muerte, así te dejaran en paz a ti y a tu hija a lo mejor**

**-¡Y dejar que ganen!** –Grito de repente el erizo al lado del teléfono ocasionando que Dark lo tuviera que alejar de su oreja, enseguida se formó un corto silencio entre ellos que fue interrumpido tan rápido como se inicio– **Tienes razón, pondré más guardias y policías para que vigilen a mi hija y podre mejores sistemas de seguridad, gracias Dark, eres de gran apoyo** –El erizo de la otra línea colgó sin dejar que el erizo oscuro contestara o tan siquiera se despidiera, se maldijo por sus adentros y enseguida solo empezó a marcar lo más rápido que podía

-**Vamos, contesta de una maldita vez Shadow** –Se levantó de su escritorio y empezó caminar de un lado a otro por toda su oficina en señal de preocupación- **Contesta**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora Dark?** –Se escuchó el contestar del otro lado de la línea, su tono de voz era serio y frio, se oía de muy mal humor y hasta cierto punto estaba enojado– **Me** **aurinas tés un disparo perfecto**

**-¡Shadow!, adelanta todo, tienes que secuestrarla hoy mismo** –Pronuncio Dark, su tono de voz era de preocupación y hasta cierto punto demostraba algo de miedo– **Le** **enviare un mensaje a Silver y a Amy para que te vallan a ayudar, ¡rayos! ellos está en Green Hill con ese patético erizo azul.**

**-No hace falta que me apresures o que envíes a alguien a ayudarme, ¿recuerdas?, soy la sombra de la muerte –**Dijo Shadow manteniendo su tono de voz seria mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos de aquella mansión asiendo resonar sus pisadas por el suelo de manera buscando con su mirad a su adjetivo- **aparte ya estoy en casa de la eriza**-llego al final del corredor en donde se encontraba ubicada la habitación de esta, puso su mano sobre la perilla de esta y trato de abrirlo pero al parecer tenia seguro, una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro en un menos de un segundo al encontrar ya a su presa– **Te dejo Dark, tengo trabajo por hacer**

**-Solo ten cuidado Shadow, ni Eggman ni yo aceptaremos otro error más –**Dijo aquel erizo de nombre Dark antes de cortar la comunicación

Shadow solo dejo ir un suspiro silencioso mientras guardaba su teléfono celular en su garbaría na negra, enfoco su vista en la puerta que se encontraba frente a él, dio un paso corto asía atrás para consecutivamente lanzar una patada asía la puerta derivándola por completo y revelando el cuarto colorido de aquella eriza rubia que le había causado varios problemas con su superior y había manchado su reputación desde el principio de su "pequeño y sencillo trabajo". Entro a la habitación con paso lento buscando con sus iris sangre la ubicación de la eriza rubia sin resultado alguno.

**-Se que estas aquí, así que sal de una maldita vez de tu escondite si valoras tu patética vida** –Dijo Shadow deteniéndose en medio de la habitación buscando con su mirada a su víctima y guardando su ocho milímetros en su garbalina negra- **No me hagas perder mi tiempo y sal, puedo escuchar los latidos de tu acelerado corazón con claridad**–dejo caer sus parpados para cubrir sus ojos y concentrarse en escuchar a su alrededor, no tardó mucho en escuchar un caminar lento y sigiloso a sus espaldas por el leve crujir de un par de tablas del suelo de madera, lo cual provoco que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande y maliciosa, no tardo en abrir sus ojos y voltear a sus espaldas viendo con sus iris sangre a esa eriza rubia que tanto había buscado- **hay estas florecita –**la eriza solo se quedó paralizada en su lugar sin mover ni un solo músculo como estatua mientras sus iris mar empezaban a dejar salir pequeñas y finas lágrimas de tristeza y miedo, Shadow solo dio un paso en dirección a ella cuando esta reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, dio un paso así atrás tratando de alejarse de su asesino y conforme este avanzaba ella retrocedía hasta que esta se dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr por aquel pasillo recto, Shadow solo saco su arma de su garbalina en un movimiento veloz y sin pensarlo disparo asía ella, la bala roso el hombro izquierdo de la joven eriza, la cual cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, esta pudo escuchar el caminar de su asesino acercándose a ella con lentitud, trato de levantarse otra vez apoyando ambas manos al piso para levantarse pero cayo de nueva cuenta por el dolor que sentía en su hombro dejándola pecho a tierra, no tardo en sentir que alguien la sujetaba de su otro hombro y le daba vuelta revelando su rostro de dolor, del cual sus iris mar emanaban lagrima tras lagrima

-**te lo había advertido florecita** –Pronuncio Shadow en un tono serio viendo fijamente como su sangre emanaba de su cuerpo lentamente manchando su blusa, en el interior de este podía sentir una sensación de preocupación y culpa, lo cual lo confundió a un más maldiciéndose por tener que sentir eso, el debería de sentir alegría y paz al ver el dolor de ella pero era todo lo contrario-**pero no te preocupes, pronto tu dolor terminara**

**-no, por favor –**Pronuncio la eriza con una voz débil y entre cortada mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus iris mar como si fuera una tormenta tropical-**por favor, te daré lo que sea**

**-no me interesa nada de lo que tu familia me pueden ofrecer, solo lo que tú me puedes dar –**Pronuncio Shadow en un tono calmado mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su cuello, específicamente sobre su arteria aorta**\- Buenas noches, María –**enseguida Shadow aplico fuerza sobre esta zona asiendo que la eriza se desmallara por completo, el solo la carga en brazos y se levantó con ella empezando a caminar por aquellos pasillos buscando la salida de aquella mansión pasando por las cuerpos sin vida y sangrantes de los seres que trabajaban hay- **que patéticos, tu padre ni siquiera se preocupó en entretenerme, pero no te preocupes, tú lo harás por el**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	2. ¿Quien es voz?

_**MARÍA POV**_

_Me dolía mucho la cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo que yacía inerte en ese suave colchón o eso quería pensar por el simple hecho de que tal ve ya había muerto; abrí lentamente mis ojos ya que sentía cierta irritación y pesadez en mis parpados como cuando me levantaba para ir a la escuela, lo primero en que se enfocó mi vista fue en un techo raso de un tono crema fuerte pero a la vez blanquecino, me incorpore lentamente sentándome en la orilla derecha de la cama con mi vista enfocada en una puerta de madera, eche un vistazo a mi alrededor viendo que era una habitación grande, en forma rectangular como de unos 12m por 16 metros cuadrados, sus paredes estaban tenidas de un tono de crema que combinaba con el color del techo y el piso era de madera, no había muchos muebles, solo estaba aquella cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche, una lámpara, y un closet pequeño, me levante lentamente de la cama apoyando mis pies descalzo en aquel suelo sintiendo el frio de este, camine hasta la puerta de la habitación y apoye mi oreja en esta para tratar de escuchar con claridad alguna señal de mi asesino o secuestrado, ya ni sabía que era o que quería de mí, por mi mente paso aquellos recuerdos de esa pobre gente, sus cuerpos inertes sin vida sangrando en el suelo y con varias heridas de bala y uno que otro moretón en su cuerpo como si se trataran de un juguete que ya no quieres y lo tiras en en el suelo o de una hoja de papel que arrancas y tiras porque no tiene ya importancia, sentí como mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar al recordar toda la sangre que había visto derramada, la vida de muchos había sido tomada injustamente, y todo por mi culpa, me recargue inconscientemente de la puerta y empecé a llorar, esta se abrió de repente asiendo que mi cuerpo perdiera su soporte y callera al suelo, abrí mis ojos pues los había cerrado al sentir el desequilibro de mi cuerpo viendo un par de zapatos blancos con bordes rojizos que se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro, trate de levantarme apoyando ambas manos en el suelo pero al hacerlo sentí un fuerte dolor en el hombro ocasionando que volviera a caer en el suelo y dejara salir un leve gemido._

**-Veo que todavía no te recuperas por completo florecita** –_Escuche aquella voz masculina, seria y fría como el hielo que atravesó mi alma, esa voz era la misma voz del responsable de tanta muerte y sangre derramada, solo me quede hay en el suelo tratando de contener mis lagrimas, apreté mis puños y cerré mis parpados con fuerza esperando un disparo o un golpe, pero en lugar de eso sentí como ponía mi cuerpo boca arriba y me carga en brazos, abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir mi cuerpo elevado en el aire uniendo mi mirada azul mar con su mirada sangre, me estremecí al ver sus ojos, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien con sus iris de ese color, le puse más atención y me di cuenta que también era un erizo de color negro con franjas rojas en sus púas, brazos y piernas, su mirada era seria y fría, y no reflejaba ninguna expresión de felicidad o piedad, y lo segundo ya me había quedado muy en claro-_**¿Qué tanto me vez?**

_Por estar concentrada en mis propios pensamientos no me había percatado que ya me encontraba sentada en aquella cama matrimonia adentro de aquella habitación, sentí como el me sujeto de mi barbilla con su mano derecha y se acercó a mi rostro a tal grado que podía sentir su respiración, su respiración pasiva y calmada, y nuestras narices estaban de cierta forma unidas, sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse al estar a tan corta distancia de el y mi corazón estaba acelerando su pulso, aunque era un asesino tenía que admitir que era guapo, enseguida sentí como soltó mi barbilla y se alejó de mi lentamente sin despegar sus iris sangre de mí._

-**Sera mejor que te portes bien durante tu estaría aquí si no quieres salir herida florecita** –_Pronuncio el con su voz seria asiéndome entres mecer un poco, nunca había escuchado una voz tan profunda y fría, parecía que él no tenía alma o emociones_

**-¿Cuál es su nombre?** –_Pronuncie mientras lo volvía a ver con más detalle, por alguna razón se me hacia conocido, a pesar de que sus características eran casi imposibles de ver se me hacia conocido_

**-Solo tienes que saber una cosa de mi florecita, que pronto tu padre y tu serán asesinados por el mejor asesino de todos** _–En ese momento volvió a coger mi barbilla y se acercó a mi oído asiendo que mi sonrojo volviera y sintiera un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo como si estuviera en medio invierno sin suerte o prenda alguna_-**yo, La sombra de la muerte**

_Mis ojos se ampliaron como si fueran platos al escuchar aquel nombre, ese nombre le pertenecía al mayor asesino de todos los tiempos, llevaba aproximadamente 15 años asesinando a sangre fría y sin ninguna piedad a gente inocente y sus familias, era tan bueno que la policía no tenía ningún rastro o pista de él más que los cuerpos inertes sin vida de sus víctimas, varios asesinos se habían entregado a la policía en años pasados con tal de estar a salvo de él; el nunca dejaba a un testigo con vida o incumplía su trabajo, en pocas palabras__La Sombra de la Muerte__era un ser oscuro sin corazón que según decían que solo mataba por diversión y no por estar relacionado a algún clan o algo por el estilo, y mi familia se había vuelto en su próximo objetivo de caza._

-**Veo que te deje sin palabras florecita** -_Pronuncio el mientras con su mano izquierda empezaba a acariciar mi mejilla y sentir las gruesas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, enseguida sentí su respiración de nuevo en mi rostro y como lo sujeto con ambas manos, enseguida en un parpadeo veloz, unió sus labios con los míos asiéndome reaccionar ya demasiado tarde como para impedirlo, yo solo cerré mis parpados con fuerza y coloque ambas manos en su pecho tratando de empujarlo lejos de mi pero cada vez que el sentía mi fuerza tratando de alejarlo solo se acercaba mas a mi, sentí como se me acababa el aire al mismo tiempo que el se alejo de mi rostro un par de centímetros y me sujeto de mis hombros causándome cierto dolor por mi hombro lastimado-_ **Ahora tu me perteneces Maria, y puedo hacer todo lo que quiera contigo, así que no me des ninguna razón para lastimarte o algo peor** _-solo sentí un gran escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal al escuchar su voz, el me soltó y se dio la media vuelta empezando a caminar rumbo a la puerta que aun yacía abierta, paso a través de esta y la cerro asegurándola con llave, yo solo coloque ambas manos en mi pecho y deje salir un par de lagrimas de mis ojos mientras me recostaba en la cama._

_**FIN DEL MARIA POV**_

Aquel erizo negro se encontraba recargado en aquella puerta de madera que lo separaban a el y a aquella eriza rubia, un par de sus dedos se encontraban colocados delicadamente sobre sus labios, su mente estaba en blanco, ese beso y esas palabras nunca tuvieron que pasar, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar aquel sentimiento cálido que sintió en su corazón cuando la beso, era una sensación maravillosa, mas maravillosa que aquella que sentía cuando le arrebataba la vida a alguien.

-**Tu seras totalmente mía Maria Lake, te guste o no **-Dijo aquel erizo mientras se incorporaba totalmente y caminaba por aquel corredor largo en dirección a la sala de estar, llego a esta y se sentó en un sillón individual apoyando sus pies en la mesa de centro y prendiendo su televisión de pantalla plana de 205 pulgadas (N/A: 4.55 metros de ancho y 2.56 de altura, y aunque parece de ensueños si existen pantallas así de grandes)-** Dark exagero en el tamaño de la tele**-enseguida su celular empezó a sonar y el solo lo volteo a ver con cierta pereza, estiro su mano hasta la mesa de centro en donde se encontraba bajando sus pies de esta y cogiendo aquel aparato que no dejaba de sonar, el solo vio el numero y contesto ya que creía que iba a ser un nuevo trabajo-** ¿que quieres ahora Dark?**

-**Te soporto que mates por diversión, ¡pero mas de 600 personas en una misma noche, eso es exageración, y sin mencionar a la gente que asesinasteis en aquel restaurante!**-Pronuncio una voz masculina seria y gruesa del otro lado de la linea que se escuchaba muy enfadado, el solo se alejo el celular de su oreja y corto la llamada, ni paso ni un minuto cuando el celular volvió a sonar en ese momento, el solo contesto y lo acerco a su oido

-¿**Que rayos pasa?, mato a mas gente por noche y no te pones histérico Dark** -Pronuncio aquel erizo negro bajando todo el volumen de su televisión para poder escuchar con claridad a su superior

**-Que por tu estilo único de asesinato tengo al padre llorón de la chiquilla encima mio buscando consuelo...aunque es divertido verlo llorar y como se desmorona en el suelo, pero ni siquiera me deja ir al baño solo, así que tendrás que asesinar a esa chiquilla de una vez por todas** -Dijo Dark algo desesperado

**-¡No!**-Grito aquel erizo levantándose de su asiento y empezando a caminar por toda la sala de estar

**-¿No?** -Dijo Dark confundido-** Paso algo de lo que me tenga que enterar**

**CONTINUARA…...**


	3. Pertenencias

**¿Paso algo de lo que me tenga que enterar Shadow?** –Dijo Dark con tono de voz serio y autoritario que hizo dudar por un segundo al erizo negro

**-es que….todo es parte de mi plan maestro Dark….veras al estar ese idiota contigo estara solo su departamento totalmente y podre conseguir información acerca de esa peste azul -**Dijo Shadow mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su cien

**\- ¿y? -**Dijo Dark algo molesto con tono de voz serio**\- ¿Que podrías conseguir tu que Rouge no haiga conseguido ya?**

**-No me subestimes Dark, yo soy...** -Dijo Shadow con un tono de voz confiado

**-La sombra de la muerte, el asesino perfecto blablabla, ya me se ese discurso sobrino** -Dijo Dark de manera algo burlona con un toque de molestia-** ahora vez y mata a la niña esa de una vez para quitarme a su padre de encima**

**-pero...**

**-¿pero que Shadow?**-Dijo Dark ya desesperado por la actitud de su sobrino**\- voy a colgar y cuando te vuelva a llamar quiero que me digas que ya te encargasteis de esa molestia**, **adiós**-cortando la llamada-

**-pero no puedo asesinarla, no puedo -**Pronuncio Shadow en un tono algo nostálgico mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su sillón meditando en las palabras de su tío, el tenia razón, el era la sombra de la muerte, un asesino despiadado que nunca a tenido misericordia de alguien, ¿porque esta vez iba a ser la excepción?, se levanto de su sillon y camino asia la habitación en donde se encontraba su próxima victima encerrada, dejo ir un suspiro y abrió la puerta revelando el interior de la habitación, se sobre exalto de susto al ver la habitación totalmente vacía, aquella eriza ya no estaba hay, solo golpeo la pared en señal de enojo y azoto la puerta con fuerza al salir de aquel cuarto, empezó a caminar por aquel corredor con paso veloz en dirección a la puerta principal para ver si aun podía atrapar a la eriza, se detuvo de repente al visualizar a la eriza rubia tratando de abrir la puerta con un par de pasadores- **¿Como lograsteis escapar?**

****La joven eriza solo volteo a sus espaldas para ver a aquel erizo negro responsable de la situación que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento de su vida. Ella solo lo miro con enojo y algo de furia en sus irirs cielo mientras un par de lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. El erizo negro solo se empezó a acercar a ella mientras sacaba su ocho milímetros, Maria se sobre salto un poco al ver aquella arma en su mano, eso solo significaba una sola cosa, la iba a asesinar, ella solo se fue acercando a el mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos con algo de terror y miedo a lo que iba a suceder pero no mostraba su miedo sino su enojo asía ese asesino que buscaba acabar con su vida, aunque algo en su mirada sangre la asía dudar acerca de las razones que tenia acerca de porque traía esa arma, en sus iris sangre se podía notar cierta tristeza y nostalgia.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en círculos al frente de aquella puerta viéndose a los ojos del otro con cierta tristeza hasta que Maria paro en seco al sentir el frió metal de aquella arma debajo de su barbilla, solo había parpadeado y ya tenia a aquel asesino al frente de ella apuntándole listo para matarla, una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla lentamente, Shadow solo la estaba viendo con cierto aire de nostalgia, sus cabellos de oro y sus iris cielo brillantes le inundaban de una extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido, una sensación hermosa y calda que le daba temor perder, pero el trabajo era el trabajo, estaba dispuesto a tirar del gatillo cuando la puerta que estaba detrás de el se abrió sin aviso, volteo a ver de quien se trataba visualizando a una murciélago blanca que usaba un traje negro pegado al cuerpo, Maria aprovecho la distracción y cogió un florero quebrando lo en la cabeza de su asesino asiendo que este cayera al suelo por el dolor que sentía, ella sonrió y salio corriendo de aquel lugar que al parecer era un departamento en medio de la ciudad por los lujos y adornos sofisticados que se podían ver con claridad por aquel corredor amplio mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro iluminándolo de luz, no se dio el lujo que de usar un elevador para bajar a la planta baja para salir de ese lugar por miedo de que aquel asesino se le adelantara e impidiera su huida así que salio corriendo por las escaleras a paso veloz a todo lo que le permitían sus pies, aunque por cada piso que bajaba podía sentir un gran dolor en sus pies y una clase de miedo en su pecho de que diera un paso en falso y cayera rodando por las escaleras, solo se detuvo un momento respirando hasta que escucho un disparo y volteo a sus espaldas escuchando con claridad los pasos rápidos de su asesino bajando por las escaleras en su búsqueda, ella no lo pensó dos veces para volver a tomar su camino corriendo por su vida mortal, pudo llegar hasta el lovi de aquel edificio y ver lo elegante y sofisticado que se notaba este asiendo imposible de creer que un psicópata o asesino viviera hay, corrió hasta la puerta de este y salio corriendo por la calle dándose cuenta por los escasos rayos de sol que estaba anocheciendo apenas, vio como las calles estaban llenas de gente y demás erizos entre otros zoomorfos, podía notar en las esquinas que cruzaba varios negocios exóticos y chicas que vestían de esa forma, ya no estaba en Green Hill o en Station Square, estaba en Angel City, un lugar en el cual nunca había estado antes y que solo lo conocía por medio de fotos y de sus casos criminales sin resolver, sin mencionar ser uno de los lugares favoritos de asesinato de la sombra de la muerte, corrió mas a prisa al recodar a su perseguidor e ingreso a un callejón buscando una clase de atajo para huir de su perseguidor por desgracia este era un callejón sin salida, solo frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y se dio la vuelta para tratar buscar otra ruta de escape pero se encontró con un erizo macho de color verde e iris azules que usaba una caqueta de piel de color negro la veía de pies a cabeza de cierta forma misteriosa y llena de lujuria que se acercaba a ella a paso firme, un escalofrió recorrió su columna al sentir la pared de aquel callejón en su espalda y al tener a ese erizo frente a ella a un par de centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

**-¿Pero que hace una lindura como tu sola en las calles de esta peligrosa ciudad?**-Pronuncio aquel erizo verde mientras le sostenía la barbilla a Maria con su mano derecha, esta solo se la quito de encima mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia, enseguida el erizo la volvió a coger de su barbilla con mas fuerza y con su mano libre la sujeto de su brazo impidiendo que escapara-** con que la niña tiene agallas, eso es bueno, me gustan las chicas fuertes, son las mas divertidas**

**-¡Aléjate de ella Scourge!** -Pronuncio una voz masculina profunda y autoritaria, ambos levantando su visto asia el edificio que estaba a su lado viendo a un erizo negro con franjas rojas en las púas de su cabeza que usaba unos lentes oscuros cubriéndole sus iris pero no su mirada penetrante, y que traía puesta una gabardina negra, el erizo solo dio un salto cayendo de pie en el suelo-** ¡Ella me pertenece!**

**-Sombra de la muerte**-Pronuncio el erizo verde mientras soltaba a Maria y saca su arma con velocidad y le apuntaba a aquel erizo negro,su mano temblaba un poco dando a entender que tal vez ya habían tenido sus diferencias antes-** ¿No te encontrabas en Station Square?**

**-¿y a ti te gustaría ser mi próxima victima verdad?** -Pronuncio Shadow mientras lo veía con rostro serio, desvió su mirada un segundo para ver a la eriza rubia asegurándose de que había llegado a tiempo antes de que ella fuera una de sus próximas victimas, regreso su vista al erizo verde que le seguía apuntando con aquella arma y el solo sonrió-** ¿de verdad crees tener oportunidad de matarme?**

**-esto no se quedara así sombra de la muerte** -Dijo aquel erizo verde mientras guardaba su arma y salia corriendo de ahí, Shadow solo se empezó a acerca a Maria al igual que esta se volvía a acercar a la pared**\- cuando alguien busca hacerte daño no le des el gusto de tener pleno control sobre la situación**

**-¿Porque me salvasteis?, ¿no querías matarme?** -Pregunto Maria algo confundida

**-si, así es**Dijo Shadow mientras le ponía una gasa con escopolamina (N/A:** Escopolamina: **A los pocos minutos de la administración anula la voluntad de la víctima y hace que esta colabore en lo que se le proponga de forma inconsciente) en su nariz con fuerza para que esta no tuviera oportunidad de quitársela del rostro, ya que esta al sentir aquella tela sobre su rostro le agarro de su brazo para tratar de quitarse la gasa y poder respirar con comodidad-** pero no le iba a dar el gusto a otros de poder compartir lecho contigo -**María solo fue entre cerrando sus ojos mientras aflojaba su agarre hasta quitarlo por completo, Shadow solo sonrió al ver que aquella droga ya había hecho efecto sobre la eriza dando la seguridad plena de quitar aquella gasa**\- ahora que tal si nos vamos florecita**

**-si**-Dijo Maria mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Shadow y ambos se iban caminado fuera de aquel callejón rumba al departamento de este

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Station Square**

****Un erizo azul rey de mirada esmeralda que usaba un saco de color marrón oscuro y que se encontraba dentro de su oficina al frente de su escritorio leyendo un par de expedientes tanto viejos como nuevos acerca de aquel asesino que estaba presente en todas sus pesadillas, pero su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando un zorito amarillo de dos colas de iris azules y que se encontraba en edad joven abrió la puerta de su oficina con un rostro preocupado.

**-¿Que pasa Tails? -**Dijo aquel erizo azul con un tono de voz serio pero a la vez con una pizca de preocupación al ver a su amigo y compañero de trabajo en aquella condición**\- ¿volvió a atacar la sombra de la muerte?**

**-Sonic, lo siento mucho de verdad -**Pronuncio aquel zorro de dos colas mientras sus iris azules eran opaca dos por un par de lagrimas**\- es tu novia, ella esta muerta, fue victima de la sombra de la muerte**

El erizo azul no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos y se deslizara por su mejilla izquierda en señal de tristeza y dolor, enseguida dirigir su vista a la esquina derecha de su escritorio en donde se encontraba una foto en donde se encontraba el abrazando a una eriza rubia de mirada cielo que usaba un vestido rosa claro, el solo tomo la foto entre sus manos y la vio con detenimiento.

**-Maria...Mi Maria...** -Pronuncio con voz quebrantada y llena de dolor mientras mas de sus lagrimas brotaban de sus iris esmeraldas y recorrían sus mejillas con velocidad

**CONTINUARA...**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	4. Puntos

Un erizo azul rey de iris esmeraldas se encontraba sentado en su silla al frente de su escritorio de madera viendo detenidamente con sus iris inundados en lagrimas un pequeño y angosto álbum de fotos, el cual era de un color azul claro con adornos de corazones rojos, en todas las fotos salia el acompañado de una eriza rubia de iris cielo, cerro el álbum con delicadeza y lo dejo sobre su escritorio mientras dejaba salir un suspiro amargo de sus labios y recargaba su espalda por completo en el respaldo de aquella silla.

**-Maria...lo siento mucho Maria...si tan solo te hubiera escuchado...-**Pronuncio aquel erizo azul con un tono nostálgico al recordar a su difunta novia y la ultima vez que la vio, fue antes de que el fuera a Green Hill por un caso de homicidio que estaba vinculado con la sombra de la muerte, ella había ido al aeropuerto a despedirse de el y a pedirle que no se fuera, el le había dicho que era su trabajo y que cualquier pista o rastro que el dejaba le ayudaría a atraparlo ella le dijo que sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y que lo necesitaría a su lado y el se había negado, a tal grado que le grito al frente de todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto y la hizo llora, dejo caer su rostro sobre el escritorio asiendo emitir un sonido hueco por el impacto de su rostro en la madera mientras mas lagrimas cristalinas y amargas se acumulaban en sus iris esmeraldas-**si te hubiera escuchado no te habría perdido...Maria**

**-Detective Sonic** -Pronuncio una voz masculina seria y pacifica, el erizo azul se incorporo lentamente y dirigía su vista a la puerta de su oficina viendo a un erizo de color blanco e iris miel que lo veia con cierta preocupación**-El señor Lake lo esta esperando en la planta baja para que lo acompañe a Green Hill para reconocer el cuerpo, sin contar que este caso esta relacionado con la sombra de la muerte y usted es el detective detrás de su investigación**

**-Si comandante Silver** -Dijo Sonic mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con tu altee brazo y se levanta de aquella silla, cogió su gabardina negra y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de su oficina para salir

-**Una cosa mas detective -**Dijo Silver asiendo que Sonic se detuviera justo al frente de aquella puerta de madera**-No deje que sus sentimientos lo dominen por completo**

Un erizo oscuro como la noche de otoño y de iris miel se encontraba pacíficamente sentado en aquel sillón grande cubierto por una cobija delgada de color rojo con extremos dorados, y una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos aun con aquel vapor tentador y lleno de dulce olor proveniente de la bebida saliendo de el, no podía pedir nada mas en aquella noche fría y lluviosa, olfateo la bebida mientras la acercaba a su rostro, y le dio un ligero sorbo saboreando aquel dulce sabor del chocolate.

**-Típico de ti estar tomando chocolate caliente en un día lluvioso Dark**-Pronuncio una voz masculina profunda con cierto tono de molestia

**-Sabéis bien que no puedo evitarlo Shadow** -Pronuncio aquel erizo oscuro dándole otro sorbo a su bebida chocolatera**\- Sabes bien que los días lluviosos son mi debilidad junto con el chocolate caliente, por cierto gran trabajo con la chiquilla**

**-Te dije que tenia un AX bajo la manga -**Dijo Shadow mientras salia de las sombras de aquella casa y se acercaba un poco a la chimenea para sentir el calor que emitía aquel fuego**\- Aunque pronto se darán cuenta de que no es la verdadera y volverán a empezar la investigación, tenemos máximo tres días para realizar la segunda parte del plan**

**-Es mas que suficiente -**Dijo Dark con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro**-Ves reuniendo al equipo para que puedan realizar la segunda fase mañana mismo, y una cosa mas, en el garaje están un par de cajas hechas de madera, hay se encuentran guardados tus nuevos juguetes**

**-Ya era hora**-Dijo Shadow mientras una sonrisa maléfica se apoderaba de su rostro y una mirada sedienta de sangre apareció por medio de sus iris sangre

**-solo no te pases de la linea cuando las pruebes, tu ultima revicion de armas termino con mas de 3,097 muertos, y la mayoría era gente inocente** -Dijo Dark dándole otro sorbo a su chocolate caliente-** Pero y mis modales, ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente Shadow? -**Shadow solo arqueo una ceja por la repentina pregunta de su jefe y tío, aveces el mismo se sorprendía de lo bipolar que podía ser Dark**\- Esta muy bueno, el cacao lo mande a traer desde Maable exclusivamente para estos momentos de llovizna**

**-Paso...tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo** -Dijo Shadow sencillamente mientras se encaminaba rumbo al garaje de aquella mansión gigantesca en busca de sus nuevas armas, no le tomo mucho tiempo en estar en aquella habitación oscura, encendió las luces y enseguida se revelaron algunos autos deportivos estacionados y unas cajas hechas de madera, una encima de la otra, Shadow solo volvió a sonreír, se acerco a una de aquellas cajas que estaba en el suelo con paso calmado, se hinco al lado de esta, y la abrió revelando una ametralladora de color negro con toques rojizos, la sujeto entre sus manos y le introducio un cartucho con municiones en esta y su sonrisa solo se amplio mas mientras que a la vez revelaba cierta malicia, empezó a apuntar a varias cosas de aquel garaje sin disparar y a hacer varios movimientos militares por aquella habitación, debía de admitir que estaba feliz por sus nuevas armas, la guardo de nuevo en aquella caja de madera y sonrió mientras pensaba en toda la diversión que iba a tener al estrenarlas mañana en la noche, dejo ir un suspiro y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta por la cual había entrado hace momentos, aunque quisiera no podía llevarse sus nuevos juguetes a casa por el momento ya que había traído su motocicleta en lugar de su deportivo, estaba en el marco de la puerta dispuesto a salir pero antes volteo a ver aquellas cajas y dejo ir un suspiro mientras apagaba las luces y se retiraba de hay rumbo a su departamento. Salio de aquella mansión que estaba a las afueras de Angel City con su típica expresión seria mientras sentía con suma claridad el frio de la noche en su piel.

No sabia que podía hacer en ese momento, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y le ardían por tanto estar llorando sin descanso alguno sin mencionar que también le dolía la garganta por tanto gritar, en ese momento se encontraba acostada en aquella cama meditando su situación actual, estaba secuestraba por el mas grande asesino de toda la historia de Mobius, y también estaba en una ciudad totalmente desconocida para ella llena de otros asesinos y violadores, una lagrima cristalina y amarga se deslizo por su mejilla enrojecida, se levanto rápidamente de la cama poniéndose de pie en el suelo mientras veía decidida aquella puerta de madera, no se iba a dar por vencida, iba a salir de hay aunque le costara su propia vida, se acerco a la puerta con cautela y re pego su oreja a esta para tratar de escuchar a su asesino pero ni siquiera se oía su respiración o su caminar, _**"¿habrá salido?"**_, pensó en sus adentros mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus púas y sacaba una clase de pasador y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, introdujo el pasador en la guarda (parte de la cerradura en donde se introducen las llaves) y trato de abrirla usando aquel pasador como una llave, escucho un pequeño golpeteo metálico dentro de la cerradura y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, giro la chapa de la puerta abriéndola y dándole un gran aire de esperanzas y alegría, salio con cuidado de aquella habitación y empezó a ver a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el departamento asiendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, salio corriendo de hay por medio de ese largos y adornados pasillos rumbo a la puerta de salida, ya estaba al frente de aquella puerta de madera de roble pintada de blanca, su corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez lleno de gozo y alegría, pronto se iría de hay y volvería a su casa, coloco su mano en la cerradura y la giro dándose cuenta de que no tenia llave o seguro, como si todo este tiempo aquella puerta la estaba esperando con paciencia para poderla ayudar a salir de hay, y poder recibir un gran abrazo de la libertad, su sonrisa solo se amplio mas mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo, tiro de la puerta asía ella abriéndola por completo y dejando que la luz de aquel pasillo la iluminaba, pero su expresión de alegría cambio por completo a una de tristeza, miedo y terror al ver a aquel erizo negro de franjas rojas de pie al frente de ella con una mirada sangre profunda y con partes de su vestimenta manchada de sangre fresca...

**-Eres igual que aquella peste azul, nunca te rindes** -Dijo Shadow con voz profunda mientras caminaba asía ella asiéndola retroceder, el al estar adentro cerro la puerta a su espalda con seguro sin apartar sus iris sangre de ella y mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa se formaba en su rostro**\- Tal parece que te tendre que poner un castigo para que entiendas...**

**CONTINUARA...**

Se Despide Judith Rose Dark

Dejen Reviews


	5. Mi pasado

**SHADOW POV**

Uno por lo general no nace siendo asesino, el dolor y la perdida de alguien especial o importante en la vida, la tristeza y la depresión, traumas psicológicos de la niñez, entre otras razones...son productos esenciales en la formación de un asesino a sangre fría. Aunque en mi caso se podría decir que no tiene nada que ver con esto...

Es muy extraño para mi recordar que alguna vez fui feliz en esta vida, si se me ponía analizar con detalle era dificil de creer que alguna vez fui feliz o que alguna vez me importo una persona que no fuera yo, pero la verdad es que si hubo alguien que me importaba..._**"Nunca te voy a dejar Shadow, siempre estaré a tu lado a pesar de las circunstancias"**_, eran las palabras que ella siempre me decía, no importaba en donde estábamos o que estábamos haciendo, no había día ni hora que no escuchara esas dulces palabras salir de sus labios de fresa, su nombre era Esmeralda Twish The Hedgehog , ella era la persona más importante para mí, ella era mi heroína...mi aliento a seguir...mi madre...

Ella apenas tenía 15 años de edad cuando mi padre biológico abuso de ella, y por coincidente quedo embarazada de mi... mis abuelos querían que me abortara ya que no era nacimiento en matrimonio, porque era hijo no deseado y lo mas importante porque mi padre biológico era una especie de mercenario, pero ella se rehusaba rotundamente a quitarme la vida, mis abuelos le decían que yo iba a ser un niño de perdición por causa de mi padre pero ella nunca me vio de esa manera o me trato como tal.

Paso el tiempo y mi madre me concibió, recuerdo que nací en un pequeño pueblo a las cercanías de Green Hill pero no recuerdo mucho de este ya que nos fuimos de hay cuando yo tenia casi dos años de edad. Constantemente nos mudábamos de lugar, éramos nómadas por así decirlo;, recuerdo muy bien todas aquellas ocasiones que llegaba a casa después de trabajar en sus diversos trabajos, cansada y jadeando como si la muerte la hubiera perseguido, siempre cuando la veía de esa manera sabia que en ese mismo momento nos íbamos de la ciudad o del pueblo, recuerdo muy bien como cogía una maleta grande y guardaba ahí todo lo que creí que necesitamos, la mayoría eran cosas mías o para mi uso, y enseguida salíamos a paso veloz rumbo al aeropuerto o a la estación de trenes o a las embarcaciones dependiendo en donde estábamos, a ella no le importaba que le pasara a ella con tal de que yo estuviera bien, pero siempre en todas esas mudanzas repentinas o cuando llegábamos a un nuevo lugar podíamos contar con la ayuda de mi tía Sara, y de Dark, mi futuro padrastro o eso se esperaba...aún recuerdo perfectamente aquel cálido día de agosto, cuando lo conocí al frente de aquel enorme edificio de cristal...aquel día estaba en un parque centrado en la hermosa ciudad de Station Square, me encontraba jugando con una pelota de plástico de colores a la vista de mi madre hasta que un pequeño insecto volador capto mi atención por completo, se trataba de una mariposa Ulises, esta se paro en mi nariz y la vi con asombro, nunca había visto una, y ya que estas eran de bosque era mas extraño ver una en Station Square, esta salio volando lejos de mi en un segundo, yo en mi anhelo de seguirla contemplando la empece a perseguir corriendo detrás d ella dejando mi pelota de colores en aquel pastizal para que no me fuera un estorbo pero si cogí a mi compañero de aventuras, un oso de peluche, me había separado por completo de mi madre con tal de perseguir a aquella mariposa, recuerdo que corrí a todo lo que me permitían mis pequeños pies rastrando aquel peluche por todo el camino siguiendo a aquella mariposa sin separar mi vista de esta, en un momento a troto tropecé y caí al suelo, me levante algo adolorido, tenia un par de lagrimas en mis ojos por el dolor que sentía y en ese mismo momento quería gritar para llamar a mi madre, gire mi vista a todos lados suponiendo que aun estaba en aquel parque, pero ahora mee encontraba perdido en el centro de aquella enorme ciudad, abrase aquel oso de peluche con fuerza y me senté en la orilla de la banqueta al frente de un enorme edificio de cristal.

Empece a llorar en silencio abrazando con mas fuerza mi peluche con miedo en mi corazón a la idea de pensar de que tal vez ya no volvería a ver a mi querida madre.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** Pude escuchar una voz masculina algo profunda que se diriguia a mi, levante mi vista y la enfoque de donde provenía y vi a un erizo de pelaje oscuro e iris dorados que usaba un traje elegante pero moderno d color negro, al parecer era el único que se preocupaba por un pequeño erizo abandonado**-¿Estas bien?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo pequeño? **-Me pregunto con tono de voz preocupado mirándome con una mirada de preocupación.

**-No encuentro a mi mamá-** Dije aun en llanto abrazando con mas fuerza aquel oso de peluche, el solo me sonrió con ternura y me acaricio mi cabeza delicadamente.

**-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a encontrarla-**Pronuncio con un tono decidido**, **recuerdo que me cargo en brazos y me llevo cargando al parque centrara de Sation Square a buscar a mi madre

– **¿Y cómo es ella? -**Me pregunto al llegar a nuestro destino mientras buscaba con su mirada alguna señal de ella o pista

**-Es una eriza pelirroja con ojos rubí como los míos –**Dije mientras seguía su ejemplo, la buscaba con la mirada hasta que la vi cerca de unos arbustos buscándome, forme una sonrisa amplia y salte de los brazos de aquel erizo para ir a abrazar a mi madre**– ¡MAMA!**

**-¡SHADOW! -**Grito ella al escucharme, me abrazo con fuerza y sentía como un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos**\- pero en donde rayos estabas, me mataste del susto-**recuerdo con que fuerza me abrazo y como sus lágrimas amargas caían en mi hombro-** ya no te volveré a perder de mi vista**

**-¿Es….Esmeralda?** -Pronuncio aquel erizo oscuro a un par de pasos cerca de nosotros

**-Dark….**-Pronuncio mi madre sorprendida al verlo, en aquel momento no entendía nada hasta que mi madre y el me contaron toda la historia de como se conocían

Resultaba que Dark, el erizo que me había ayudado a encontrar a mi madre, había sido el ex novio de mi madre, pero ella lo había dejado porque estaba embarazada de mí. Después de ese día, y de ese pequeño encuentro las vidas de los tres cambiaron radicalmente, Dark empezó a convivir con nosotros dos y a tratarnos como si fuéramos su familia, recuerdo que él me inscribió a una escuela para poder estudiar y tener un mejor futuro, y nos consiguió una casa permanente a mi madre y a mí, empecé a ver a Dark como mi padre, asíamos todo junto, ir a pescar, al parque, él iba a las reuniones y fiestas del día del padre que hacía la escuela, un día inconscientemente le dije **Papá** y mi madre decidió que sería buena idea casarse con él y ser una familia unida, pero ese día nunca llego...

**FIN DE SHADOW POV **

**DARK POV**

Es difícil creer que un acontecimiento puede cambiarte la vida para siempre. Recuerdo muy bien aquel día de junio, Shadow y yo regresábamos de un entretenido día de **"lleva a tu padre a la escuela"**, él estaba realmente emocionado por aquellos juegos y ejercicios que su maestra nos puso a hacer, y porque ya le había comprado su esmoquin para la futura boda entre su madre y yo, se notaba por completo su profunda alegría por como abrazaba con fuerza a su oso de peluche, estabas caminando rumbo a su casa hasta que llegamos a estar a un par de metros de la casa, y lo primero que vimos fueron las sirenas de las patrullas policíacas estacionadas junto con una ambulancia que se retiraba del lugar, baje del auto dejando a Shadow adentro de este, y corrí al pórtico de la casa, unos policías me trataron de detener pero logre esquivarlos y vi al jefe de policías hablando con algunos oficiales, él era un erizo azul de ojos del mismo color que usaba un traje policial negro, noto mi presencia y me miro directamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba a mi...

–**Lo siento-**Pronuncio sin haberle preguntado**-Alguien entro a la casa forzando la cerradura, creemos que es intento de robo y ella trato de detenerlo, recibió tres disparos, lo lamento mucho**

Sentía como todo mi mundo se derrumbaba y se hacía polvo nuevamente, no podía creer que Esmeralda estaba muerta, _**"Black Doom"**_, su nombre paso enseguida por mi cabeza, él era el responsable de todo esto, sentí como alguien tiraba de mi pantalón y baje mi vista para ver al pequeño Shadow abrazando con fuerza su peluche y con sus ojos llorosos al igual que los míos -**ya no esta...¿verdad?**_**-**_, yo solo pude asentí para contestar su pregunta ya que las palabras no me salían, mi garganta se había cerrado, lo cargue y lo abrace fuertemente, en ese momento sentía que eso resolvería todo pero no fue así, un oficial pregunto si era el hijo de la víctima y conteste que sí, haciendo que lo separaran de mi lado "**-¡Papá, papá!-"**, aún recuerdo los gritos que daba Shadow cuando el oficial lo estaba alejando de mí, pero no iba a permitir que me arrebataran tan fácilmente a Shadow también, primero tenían que matarme si me lo querían arrebatar…

La siguiente semana después del asesinato de Esmeralda fue su entierro, aún recuerdo que Shadow dejo una rosa blanca sobre su ataúd y una caja musical con una bailarina de ballet, la cual recogí y se lo entregue en las manos, esa caja se la había dado yo a Esmeralda cuando teníamos 4 años de edad como un regalo del día del amor y la amistad, yo mismo se lo había hecho con ayuda de mi abuela **"-Quédatela, es un regalo de tu madre**" fue lo que le dije, ese día el cielo lloro con nosotros por la pérdida de un hermoso ángel...

A Shadow lo llevaron a un orfanato hasta que apareciera un familiar que pudiese hacerse cargo de él o bueno, hasta que el juzgado decidiera quien se haría cargo de él, estaba Black Doom luchando por su custodia ya que era el padre biológico, Sara, que es la hermana menor de Esmeralda (por 15 segundos) y yo, que iba a ser el futuro esposo de Esmeralda, el juicio llevo casi un mes hasta que me desespere y decidí usar mi haz bajo la manga, unos cuantos sobornos y unos que otros homicidio, nada fuera de lo normal en el clan de la "luna sangrienta" o para mi... fue un sábado cuando por fin mi semillas dieron fruto y me pude llevar a Shadow conmigo a casa como su nuevo tutor, pero antes de salir del lugar el oficial Spear me detuvo.

**-El niño debe de estar con su padre, y sé que metió manos en el asunto Dark…como en las otras ocasiones...-**Dijo el oficial Spear viendo con una mirada seria

**-Si así es, no iba a perder a mi familia-** Voltee a un lado detras del erizo azul y vi a un erizo azul de ojos que jugaba a policías y ladrones con otros dos erizos, al parecer eran sus hermanos e hijos del mismo oficial Spear

**-Supongamos que su esposa no es su esposa, y sus hijos no son sus hijos, pero pasado el tiempo se encariña con ellos y los ve como suyos, pasa un homicidio y ahora están debatiendo sobre quien se hará cargo de los niños, ¿Qué haría usted?-**

**-Lo mismo que hizo usted o peor lo más seguro…**

Después de esa pequeña plática ya no supe más de él o de su familia, hasta que su hijo Sonic arresto a unos de mis subordinados un par de años mas adelantes apareciendo de la lista de piedras, y que por consecuencia tenia que ser eliminado para que no siguiera metiéndose en nuestro planes, pero esa es otra historia...

Lleve a Shadow a la casa en donde íbamos a vivir como una familia después de la boda, era una casa a las afueras de Green Hill, grande y lujosa con todas las comodidades conocidas por el hombre y los zoomofos, recuerdo como pesaban sus maletas de equipaje, hasta me arrepentí de hacer la casa de siete pisos y darle el pent-house que había hecho exclusivamente para él, la expresión de Shadow era seria y sin animo alguno, si a mí me hubiera pasado vivir lo que el estaba viviendo estaría de la misma forma, llegamos a su cuarto, una habitación tan grande como una casa para seis personas, vi como Shadow trato de subirse a la cama matrimonial que era para el solo, parecía un armadillo tratando de ponerse de pie, y la verdad es que la cama era 30 cm más alta que él, lo cargue y lo acosté en la cama y vi como con la mirada empezó a curiosear todo el lugar...

**-¿Es mi cuarto?-** Dijo el viéndome a los ojos, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa

**-¿Me cuentas un cuento?-** Solo arque una ceja por la pregunta, que yo sabia no necesitaba que alguien le leyera un cuento para dormir, el los leía solo**-Minilipis no puede dormir si no le cuentas un cuento señor Dark**

**-¿Y que cuento le gustaría a Minilipis?-**Dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama, Shadow puso a su oso de peluche cerca de su oreja como si esto le dijera algo

– **Dice que quiere el tulipán **

Yo solo me levante y fui por el libro al estante para contarle la historia, volvió y me senté a la orilla de la cama y lo empece a leer, pero antes de llegar a la mitad Shadow ya estaba en un profundo sueño, me levante con cautela y salí de la habitación sin despertarlo, y enseguida que cerré su puerta un escalofrió me llego de pronto recorriendo toda mi columna vertebral, voltee a mi izquierda en donde se encontraba una ventana abierta y vi a mi hermano mayor, Black Doom apuntándome con una pistola de 8 milímetros, yo también saque la mía y le apunte emparejando la situación

**-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-**Pronuncie yo con cierta preocupación

**-Vengo por lo que es mío Dark-**Dijo Black Doom, mi hermano mayor

**-Shadow no te pertenece, al igual que no te pertenecía Esmeralda, ahora largo de aquí-**Pronuncie yo dispuesto a disparare si se acercaba o intentaba algo

**-Me iré porque no quiero despertar a mi hijo, pero solo recuerda esto... cuando menos te lo esperas me llevare a mi hijo conmigo-**Salto por la ventana en un movimiento rápido, esa era la primera vez de muchas que me iba a tocar verlo en mi casa...

Entre de vuelta al cuarto de Shadow y me senté en una silla de un escritorio que estaba hay quedándome despierto toda la noche con tal de asegurarme de que Black no se lo llevara... al día siguiente empaque lo más importante y nos fuimos de ahí a otra casa que tenia en Maable, duplique la seguridad más de 15 veces en una semana con tal de que nada le pasara a Shadow... hasta aquella noche en que Black Doom se logró infiltrar en mi casa y casi se lleva a Shadow... pude detenerlo a tiempo, intento huir por el techo y ahí fue cuando lo detuve... casi pierdo a Shadow para siempre, ese día es una pesadilla para mí, estaba en el techo luchando con Black Doom el cual tenía a Shadow dentro de una bolsa como si fuera una pertenencia, recuerdo que logre patear a Black Doom y tirarlo del techo pero con el también iba Shadow en aquel saco, apenas pude atrapar el saco antes de que cayera de una altura de seis pisos... la semana siguiente después del incidente y de volvernos a mudar otra vez, decidí enseñarle y contarle todo sobre mi segunda vida en secreto...

**-Mama decía que las armas son malas-**Dijo Shadow con aquel oso de peluche entre sus manos viendo como disparaba asía unas personas de cartón

**-No son malas, son malas por el uso que unas personas les dan, pero sirven para defenderse-**Dije yo dando un disparo a un muñeco de prueba**-Inténtalo-** le dije con una sonrisa confiada mientras le daba el arma en manos**-Dale en el blanco, es ese punto rojo, no importa si fallas…-**dije cerrando mis ojos escuchando con claridad tres disparos continuos abrí mis ojos con rapidez**\- aaaa ¿como lo hicisteis?-**En ese momento no tenias palabras**,** había disparado 3 veces y las tres habían dado en el blanco, una sobre otra**-Hazlo otra vez-** Shadow tenía un talento nato para esto, no importara en que distancia o que era su blanco, siempre daba en su blanco_…_**-Vez aquel pájaro azul-**Él asintió**-Dispara-**Le dio al pájaro directo en el corazón matándolo con rapidez a pesar de que este se encontraba volando en el aire**\- Muy bien trabajo, Sombra de la muerte-** Dije acariciando su cabeza, a partir de ese día le enseñe todo lo que sabía, lo entrene día y noche sin descanso algún, convirtiéndolo en el mayor asesino a sangre fría de la historia de Mobius y del universo...

**FIN DEL DARK POV**

**SHADOW POV**

Ser un niño pequeño tenía sus ventajas, atraía a mis victimas con facilidad sin que sospecharan que esos serían sus últimos minutos con vida... aun recuerdo mi primer homicidio, fue una semana antes de mi cumpleaños numero cinco, me acuerdo muy bien de ese día porque me sentí como un juez, podía decidir quien vivía y quien moría...mis victimas se trataban de una pareja rica que había frustrado los planes de Dark y había decidido devolverles el favor... recuerdo que en esa ocasión me escondí en un zoológico en la zona de los lobos grises, me encariñe con uno y decidí llevármelo a casa escondidas, a un recuerdo la expresión de terror de Dark cuando entre a la casa con él.

**-¿Puedo quedármelo?, plissssss-**Pronuncie yo viendo con ojos clementes a Dark, el cual se encontraba arriba de la mesa del comedor viendo con asombro y miedo a aquel lobo gris

**-¿De dónde lo sacasteis?, no estabas en tu habitación supuesta mente...-**Recuerdo como me miro con enojo y preocupación mientras bajaba de aquella mesa en la cual se había subido y sujetaba una silla para mantener distancia con aquella criatura**-¿En dónde estabas Shadow?-**

_**T.V: La pareja de Robotsbit fue asesinada hace tres horas al frente del zoológico de la ciudad, el Asesino no dejo evidencia alguna, solo sabemos que se hace llamar la Sombra de la Muerte por una breve nota que dejo, pero esta no contiene huellas digitales**_

**-Entonces… ¿Puedo quedármelo?-**Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía a Dark a los ojos, el cual me miraba con enojo y algo de frustración

**-¡SHADOW!, te enseñe a cómo usar las armas para defenderte, no para ser un asesino a sangre fría-**Me regaño con voz autoritaria mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me veía directamente a los ojos

**-¡Tú eres un asesino a sangre fría!, ¡Mi padre es un asesino a sangre fría!, ¡Hasta mi niñera es una asesina!, ¡¿Por qué yo no!?-**Le conteste del mismo modo mientras yo también me cruzaba de brazos

**-¡Porque te quiero a salvo, por eso!-**Dijo el sin apartar su mirada de mi

Recuerdo que di la media vuelta y salí corriendo de vuela a la calle acompañado de aquel lobo gris dejando a Dark hablando solo, sentía como el frió de aquella noche chocaba constantemente en mi rostro, y como brillaba la luna con intensidad iluminando mi camino, llegue hasta un acantilado a las afueras de la cuidad sin darme cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, solo me senté a la orilla de este y veía el vacío de la oscuridad que se encontraba bajo mis pies...

**-Estúpido Dark, solo quería ayudarlo-** Pronuncie yo aun airado acariciando con mi mano derecha al lobo gris**-No soy un bebe para que me proteja, ya voy a cumplir 5 años, puedo cuidarme solo-**me acosté sobre el lobo gris el cual estaba acostado en los pastizales a un lado mio**-No necesitó de nadie, la Sombre de Muerte puede cuidarse solo, soy el mejor de asesino de todo Moubis...**

Seguí viendo las estrellas del infinito cielo oscuro hasta que caí en la trampa de Morfeo, eso era lo odioso de ser un niño pequeño, no podía resistir mucho tiempo despierto; Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente estaba acostado en el asiento de un avión cubierto por una fina manta de color blanca, a mi lado estaba Dark aun dormido con una revista cubriendo su rostro y entre sus manos estaba Minilipis, al cual abraza con fuerza, yo solo fruci el ceño y me fui de ahí hasta la cabina de pilotos, y me quede hay hasta que aterrizamos, ese sería nuestra última mudanza gracias a Chaos...

Cuando aterrizamos Dark fue diferente conmigo, ahora era entrenamiento, trabajo, entrenamiento, trabajo, no se salía de esa rutina, pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, si no que me alegraba ya que mejoraba mis habilidades natas de asesino, asi fueron los dos años después de la mudanza hasta que volvió a ser el mismo Dark de antes conmigo, pero ahora era mas molesto y alegre, pero eso es otra historia...

Tal vez ahora crean que tal vez asesino por venganza de aquel ser despreciable que mi quito a mi familia, la respuesta es no, yo asesino por diversión, no por venganza...asi soy yo, soy Shadow The Hedgehog, mejor conocido como la sombra de la muerte...tu peor pesadilla y tal vez tu próximo asesino

**CONTINUARA...**

Espero que les haiga gustado este pequeño cap nwn, originalmente quería escribir la continuación del cap anterior pero la inspiración me traiciono .-.

Hasta el proximo domingo!

Se despide su servidora, besos n3n


	6. ¿Nuevo trato? Part 1

Maria se encontraba acostada boca arriba en aquella cama matrimonial volviendo a analizar su situación actual, tenia que encontrar una manera de salir de hay y salvar su vida mortal, ya que no solo salvaría su vida mortal si no también la de su padre y su novio, cerro sus ojos por breves momentos tratando d volver a analizar sus intentos de escapes anteriores, lograba quitar el seguro de la puerta con sus pasadores pero al abrirla completamente el ya esta del otro lado esperándola con su pistola ente manos apuntándole, otra ella había logrado salir y llegar hasta la puerta pero cuando la iba a abrir tenia seguro y aveces no tenia pero ese erizo negro aparecía del otro lado llegando de uno de sus tantos homicidios o la sorprendía por la espalda, tragicamente esto se estaba asiendo una rutina cada vez que trataba de escarpar, y si sus cálculos no les fallaba ya llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas secuestrado por aquel asesino, se incorporo de la cama lentamente y se sentó al borde de la cama en donde dejo salir un largo y profundo suspiro, bajo la mirada al piso de la habitación y empezó a mecer sus pies en el aire como si fuera una niña pequeña hasta que sus oídos escucharon un sonido agudo, el cual se trataba del abrir de la puerta, levanto su mirada cielo enfocando a su asesino de pie al otro lado de esta caminando asía ella, Maria solo le dedico una mirada llena de odio estando Shadow al frente de ella, él solo puso su mano sobre la mejilla de María acariciándola con delicadeza, esta se sonrojo y se llenó de pánico su corazón al imaginarse lo que sucedería a continuación, ¿la volveria a besar o que le haría?..., Shadow de un segundo a otro la cargo en brazos y la saco de la habitación a la sala principal en donde se encontraba Rouge sentada en un sillón de piel negro tomando una taza de café, María batallo un poco para visualizar a la murciélago ya que sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la luz repentina, y mas por haberla dejado encerada en aquel cuarto sin luz alguna o comida, Shadow la dejo en el sofá al lado de Rouge y camino hacia la puerta con paso veloz–**Vuelvo en la noche**\- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del departamento.

**-¿Estás bien María?-** Dijo Rouge viendo a su pálida amiga eriza **-¿Te ha dejado sin comer acaso?** –Ella solo asintió con su mirada decaída, Rouge inflo sus cachetes y golpeo la mesa de la sala en señal de enojo**– ¡Ese Shadow!, bueno tengo algo que te levantara el ánimo, pero primero, vamos por algo de comer, de seguro Shadow tendrá algo en su refrigerador linda**

Era peligroso que saliera de día para conseguir información sobre su padre biológico, pero era su único tiempo libre para buscar respuestas sobre el asesino de su madre y su creador... _"Shadow, no importa que insignificante parezca una vida, cada una es importante y valiosa, y nadie tiene el derecho de quitarla"_, últimamente esas palabras de parte de su madre resonaban mucho en su cabeza, ¿sería que eran una de sus últimas enseñanzas antes de que partiera a mejor vida? ¿o era algo mas personal?.

Estaba en una oficina de administración en los adentros de la estación de policías en donde se encontraba un colega suyo y amigo de la infancia si se podría llamar así aunque para el solo era otro asesino mas... no tardo en visualizarlo a la distancia de ese cuartel de policías, se trataba de un erizo plateado de ojos dorados y púas extrañas que estaba tomando una taza de café caliente caminado tranquilamente por aquellos pasillos hasta que se detuvo al verlo y se empezó a acercar a el, en el clan era conocido como la hoja plateada, el mataba a puñaladas a sus víctimas desangrando las por completo sin dejar pista alguna, pero ahora solo se dedicaba a la investigación y eliminación de evidencias, en el día policía y en la noche asesino, así eran todos los del clan...

**-Silver, odio decir esto pero necesito tu ayuda** –Dijo Shadow sin rodeo alguno viéndolo fijamente a los ojos penetrándolo por completo con ese iris sangre que asustarían a cualquiera– **Necesito que me brindes información sobre un narcotraficante **

**-Claro Shads, acompáñame a mi oficina**–Pronuncio Silver con una sonrisa, el erizo plateado condujo a Shadow por un largo pasillo hasta una oficina, lo cual en la puerta tenía un letrero dorado con la palabra_"General"_, entraron a la oficina y tomaron asiento, el erizo negro dio un vistazo rápido a la oficina, aunque esta no tenía el concepto de oficina de trabajo o investigación por los muebles lujosos y costosos que había en aquella sala**\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

-**Doom, Black Doom** –Dijo Shadow viendo como aquel erizo plateado tecleaba rápidamente en una computadora- t**odo lo que tengas sobre él lo necesito Silver**.

**-Claro Shadow, solo dame un minuto, ¿Y Mimilipis?** –Dijo Silver sin despegar sus iris dorados del computador tratando de contener la risa al recordar aquel oso de peluche que su compañero siempre traía cargando cuando era pequeño

**-Yo no necesito un estúpido oso de peluche** –Pronuncio Shadow diriguiendo su vista a uno de los costados de la oficina, Silver dirigió su mirada asía el y vio la mochila que cargaba su compañero se la arrebato de las manos y empezó a revisarla hasta que saco un oso de peluche algo gastado por el tiempo- **¡Devuélvemelo!**

**-Esto me recuerda cuando éramos pequeños** –Dijo Silver viendo al peluche con una sonrisa juguetona**-¿Por qué rayos lo conservas?**

Shadow solo se le lanzo encima saltando encima del escritorio para poder recuperar a su oso de peluche pero Silver lo alejo de el dejando ir un par de risas, Shadow solo sujeto a Silver por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto sacándolo de su asiento y borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Silver

**-Aquí tienes**–Dijo Silver dándole el oso de peluche, Shadow al cogerlo lo solto asiendo que Silver cayenra de sentó al suelo –**Eres muy malo conmigo** –Se sentó de vuelta en su silla–**Muy bien, Black Doom es presidente de una compañía de vinos y licores que se encuentra a las afueras de Station Square, vive en el penjaus del hotel "Flys", no es casado, sin hijos, bla bla bla bla bla, fue arrestado tres veces en su juventud por posecion de droga etc etc -**Silver paso toda la información que tenían de el a una memoria USB y se la entrego al erizo negro**\- ¿para que necesitas esta información?**

**-Quiero conocer al fin a mi padre biológico –**Dijo Shadow saliendo de la oficina sin más que decir, Silver solo frunció levemente el ceño y cogió el teléfono de su oficina mientras empezaba a marcar desesperada mente un numero

**-Disculpe molestarlo en estas horas de su paseo diario señor Dark** –Dijo Silver por medio del teléfono– **Por accidente le di información de Black Doom a su sobrino Shadow.**

**-¡¿Qué?! Te dije que no se la dieras** –Dijo Dark alarmado al otro lado de la linea-

**-Me obligo señor, lo siento**-Contesto Silver simplemente esperando la contestación de su superior

**-No importa Silver, si vuelve no le des nada** –Dijo Dark cortando la llamada-

-**Te queda divino** –Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa amplia viendo a su amiga María, la cual usaba una blusa blanca sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo con escote de corazón y una minifalda rosa que apenas le cubría sus atributos– **Con esto no pasas desapercibida**

**-No es por ofender, pero… exhibo casi todo mi cuerpo –**Dijo María con un ligero rubor en las mejillas viéndose en aquel espejo de pared- **esto no es lo mío **

**-Tonterías, con esto sorprenderás a la sombra de la muerte, o mejor dicho a Shadow.**

**-¿A Shadow?-**El rubor que ya tenía antes Maria se hizo más notorio al recordar el sin fin de besos que este le había dado**-¡¿Quieres que abuse de mi?!**

**-Eres algo lenta Mari –**Dijo Rouge negando con su cabeza- **te lo explicare otra vez con lentitud, supuesta mente Shadow te tenía que haber matado en Mayo si no me equivoco, te dejo con vida, lo cual aun extraña a todos porque él no se tarda ni un segundo en matar a alguien, en fin, ya otro iba a entrar a matarte y el sugirió secuestrarte para mantenerte con vida**

**-¿Y?...**-Pronuncio Maria con incredulidad en sus palabras

**-Shadow esta enamorado de ti –**Dijo Rouge sencillamente,María se puso más roja que un tomate al escuchar esas palabras, ¿ese asesino esta enamorada de ella?- **Hola, Shadow llegasteis temprano**

María volteo en dirección a la puerta principal, sus ojos mares se toparon con esos ojos rubí sangre de aquel erizo negro, le latió rápidamente el corazón al pensar en que ese asesino estaba enamorado de ella, corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella; Rouge solo dejo ir una risita y recogió su saco del parchero que estaba al lado de la puerta principal, volteo a ver a Shadow, el cual seguía quieto como una estatua a unos pocos pasos de la puerta, Rouge dejo ir otra risita al notar lo colorido que estaba por ver a la eriza rubia con aquellas vestimentas**\- no le vallas a hacer ningún daño -**fueron las ultimas palabras de Rouge al salir de aquel departamento...

En su mente aún estaba esa imagen de ella, durante el tiempo que la había estado espiando nunca la había visto con una vestimenta así; estaba ya acostado en su cama para tratar de dormir un poco antes de salir a trabajar nuevamente, volteo a ver al espacio vacío que estaba al lado de él, _**"¿porque rayos compre una cama tan grande?**__"_, se quedó viendo aquel espacio vacío detenidamente y pudo visualizar a esa chica rubia que tenía que soportar hay acostada a su lado dedicándole una cálida y sincera sonrisa, se sonrojo al ver aquella ilusión de ella, se incorporó rápidamente de su cama levantándose de esta y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, quería alejar su mente de ella o de todas aquellas ideas estúpidas, estaba en la puerta de la cocina cuando la vio de espaldas tomando un vaso de agua, sintió como su corazón latía velozmente al notar que seguía usando la misma ropa de antes, por alguna razón se dirigió silenciosamente detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco más a él, sintió como ella tembló por el repentino acercamiento, el solo rió en sus adentros por lo fácil que se asustaba la joven eriza rubia...

**-¿Quién te dejo salir de tu cuerto?-** Dijo Shadow susurrándole a su oído de una manera pasiva y nada fría como la hacía antes, no recibió contestación alguna de ella**-¿El gato te comió la lengua?**

**-…-**Maria no dijo palabra alguna

**-te hubieras quedado en tu habitación-**Dijo Shadow, la cargo en brazos y se la llevo rumbo a su habitación, ella solo veía a la nada con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas, ya sabía que iba a ser en vano si intentaba pelear con él, la dejo en su cama y se puso encima de ella acariciando su mejilla**-¿Puedo?**

-_"¿puedo?, si me vas a violar hazlo de una maldita vez"_, **No-**Dijo María en forma de susurro, sintió como Shadow posaba sus labios con los suyos una vez mas formando un pequeño, corto pero cálido beso, solo dejo caer sus parpados sobre sus ojos y disfruto de aquel misero momento, aunque odiara admitirlo aquel asesino besaba mejor que su amado Sonic, sintió aquel erizo negro de iris sangre se alejó de ella y se acostaba a su lado, ella solo le sonrió tímidamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que el también empezaba a embozar una pequeña sonrisa, era la primera vez que sonreía por algo que no estuviera relacionado con algún asesinato desde hace 15 largos años, se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente acercándola lo mas posible a su tórax para poder dormir en paz, hasta que su vista sangre se enfocó en una pequeña caja musical, su madre le ponía aquella dulce melodía que reproducía aquel artefacto para que durmiera tranquilamente, dejo caer sus parpados sobre sus ojos sin evitar recordar esos iris rubí sangre que tenía su madre "Te_ extraño…mama..." _

Hasta la próxima guapuras!


	7. ¿Un nuevo trato? 2

El sonido del movimiento de aquel reloj de pared era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación blanquecina en donde yacían reposando dos zoomorfos de especie erizo, uno era un erizo azul rey de iris esmeraldas, sus brazos eran de un color durazno suave al igual que su pecho, el segundo erizo era rubio de cabellera algo alocada, sus iris eran de un color azul profundo, ambos erizos tenían miradas serias y nostálgicas adornando sus rostros, desde hace un par de horas atrás habían llegado a esa hermosa ciudad para saber realmente si el cuerpo de la joven rubia mutilada pertenecía a aquella eriza que tanto amaban los dos, el sonido de una puerta abrirse llamo la atención de los dos erizos, que instintivamente se levantaron de su asientos y voltearon a ver en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con una zoomorfo de especie lobuna, su pelaje era blanquecino y sus iris eran de color violeta claro.

**-Agente Sonic, ya tenemos los resultados de la autopsia, junto con los del ADN -**Pronuncio seriamente la lobito al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una carpeta crema al erizo azul rey, los corazones de ambos erizos se detuvieron al momento de ver aquella carpeta, solo significaba una cosa...**\- la victima no es la señorita Lake -**pronuncio calmada mente la canis lupus al ver el rostro de melancolía que se había posado sobre ellos al ver la carpeta, tal vez tubo que comenzar diciendo que no se trataba de su comprometida antes de entregar los expedientes, pero la verdad es que con el paso del tiempo el demostrar dolor o sufrimiento asía una perdida se había ido por completo**\- el nombre de la victima esta en la carpeta junto con su información, si necesitan algo mas estaré en mi oficina, buenas noches**

**-¡MI PEQUEÑA AUN SIGUE VIVA! -**Grito alegremente el erizo rubio abrazando con fuerza, y sin previo aviso, al erizo azul rey, el erizo azul solo pudo formar una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro a causa del tacto de su futuro suegro, pero si aun seguía viva, ¿en donde se encontraba ella?, ¿aun estaría viva por lo menos?**\- ¡SIGUE VIVA!**

**-aun no hay que cantar victoria señor Lake -**Pronuncio seriamente el erizo azul rey volviendo a la cruel realidad a ambos**\- descubrimos que ella no es el cadáver, pero eso no significa que sigue con vida o que esta a salvo, aun hay esperanza de que ella siga viva, pero por el momento hay que regresar a Station Square -**el erizo rubio solo asintió en forma de contestación, en su interior ambos erizos solo querían terminar con esto de una vez por todas...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En algún lugar de Angel City 3:56 a.m.**

La vida de cualquier ser, grande o pequeño, es muy frágil, aunque no lo parezca es mas frágil, y delicada que la mismísima seda pura pero a la vez casi irrompible como el mismísimo diamante, el cual necesita de otro diamante mas grande para romperse, y el era ese diamante que rompería y destruiría a cada insignificante diamante que existía en ese planeta, ¿porque lo haría?, la repuesta es muy fácil a la verdad, era por simple diversión, por sentir aquella alegría y paz en su oscuro corazón que aquellos gritos de piedad le daban, aunque sea por miseros momentos...aunque por el momento le era difícil acabar con la insignificante vida de una joven colegiala...

Un erizo negro de franjas rojas e iris sangre se encontraba dándose una relajante duche de agua fría, no era porque no tuviera acceso al agua caliente, era simplemente porque aquellas gotas liquidas de hielo le ayudaban a recorra como era su alma y su corazón...fríos y sin ningún sentimiento...

-**deja de pensar en ella idiota, solo es una victima mas**-pronuncio en forma de susurro con voz furiosa asía si mismo, esa misma mañana el líder del clan, Dark, le había ordenado por sextima vez que matara a ese eriza rubia e iris azules de una vez por todas, y para su desgracia ya no tenia mas escusas para seguir manteniendo con vida a la eriza rubia, ¿pero porque le importaba la miserable vida de ella?, suspiro pesadamente sintiendo con claridad en sus púas superiores las frías gotas que salían de la regadera, llevaba aproximadamente dos horas continuas tomándose aquella ducha fría buscando alguna manera de salir de esa encrucijada en la que, por desgracia, el solo se había metido-.**..maldito Dark...maldito Black Doom...maldita peste azul**

**-.-.-.-.-C.B.C 4:00 a.m.**

Un erizo de puas oscuras como la oscuridad del infinito universo se encontraba en la paste superior de aquel enorme y elegante edificio de 32 pisos de altura, se encontraba recostado un sofá de color blanco mar-bol tomando una pequeña siesta pacíficamente, ni siquiera el sonido de los autos que transitaban en esa hora lo habían despertado, había tenido un día demacrado largo y lo que mas deseaba en aquel momento era tomar una larga siesta, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una sabana liviana de color cereza, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el recarga brazos izquierdo del sofá con su mano izquierda debajo de su nuca, y con su mano libre abrazando un viejo álbum de fotos familiar de pasta dura de color blanco con un marco dorado brillante, sus parpados se levantaron rápidamente en menos de un segundo revelando unos hermosos iris dorados brillantes con un pequeño orbe cerca de la niña de color rubí sangre.

**-¿siento que algo acaba de maldecirme?**-pronuncio Dark con un tono notorio de pereza al mismo tiempo que dejaba que sus parpados volvieran a cubrir sus iris- **de seguro fue Shadow**-susurro antes de conciliar por completo el sueño cuando su teléfono celular hizo resonar aquel timbre de arpas, el sonido estridente se paseaba libremente por toda su oficina ovacionando cierto dolor de cabeza en él, coloco su mano dentro de su bolsillo y saco su móvil para ver el ID-**hablando del rey de Mobius**-pronuncio antes de contestar la llamada- **¿que quieres Shadow?**

**-No creo que sea buena idea matar ahora a la cría esa, aun nos puede ser de utilidad Dark **-Pronuncio Shadow a través de aquel aparato de comunicaciones móvil- **piénsalo bien Dark antes de que cometas uno de tus miles errores**

**-Lo único de lo que me lamento es en no estar durmiendo pacíficamente en mi colchón después de haber tomado una taza de chocolate caliente…te daré veinticuatro horas para que me des una buena razón para no asesinarla, de lo contrario yo mismo de encargare de llevarla a una mejor vida** –Contesto Dark de muy mal carácter por la falta de descanso cortando la llamada rápidamente, y cerrando su móvil, solo suspiro pesadamente para a continuación lanzar su celular contra una de las paredes rompiéndolo por completo para asegurarse de poder descansar lo suficiente- **Ahora si, a descansar**

**-Señor Dark, el señor Lake desea comunicarse con usted** –Se escuchó una voz femenina a través de un teléfono que estaba encima de su escritorio de roble tallado y lisado a mano

**-¡NO, OTRA VEZ NO**! –Grito a los cuatro vientos con dolor y tristeza el erizo de pelaje oscuro e iris dorados con orbe carmesí- **¡esta será una noche muy larga!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Angel City 6:09 a.m.**

**MARÍA POV**

_Nunca antes me había levantado tan temprano en mi vida, ni siquiera para ir a la escuela o para alguna clase extra, mis ojos me ardían un poco, y mi pie izquierdo aún seguía dormido ocasionando que sintiera aquella clase de hormigueo cosquilloso que me estaba molestando un poco ya que tenia miedo de mover lo y que me causara una clase de calambre o algo por ese estilo, aun seguía acostada en aquella cama matrimonial enroscada en aquellas finas y delgadas sabanas rojizas con adornos dorados, no tenía ánimos para levantarme o tan si quiera para moverme para indicar que estaba despierta o viva, la verdad es que en aquel momento quería solo cerrar mis ojos, para que cuando volviera abrirlos estuviera de vuelta en aquella mansión blanquecina en compañía de toda esa gente que trabajaba para mi familia, pero en especial de aquel erizo azul que de cierto modo me hacia olvidar mi dolor desde que eramos pequeños._

_Sujete con mi mano derecha aquel collar en forma de corazón, me incorpore algo lento de la cama quedando sentada en esta, baje mi vista cielo para verlo mejor, no pude evitar abrirlo revelando una fotografía en color, en donde aparecía yo en compañía de aquel ser que en aquel momento solo quería abrazar con todas mis fuerzas y sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios..."Sonic"...pensé en mis adentros mientras pegaba a mi pecho aquella foto como si esta me pudiera transmitir el calor y amor que solo él le transmitía a mi corazón...de un momento a otro sentí una fuerza externa que jalaba de la cadena de oro de mi collar rompiéndola por completo y arrebatando-mela de las manos, levante mis parpados rápidamente para poder saber quien fue el que me había arrebatado mi única chispa de alegría en aquel miserable momento, lo único que pude visualizar fueron esos rubís sangres que me veían con cierto odio y rencor, enseguida fruncí el ceño al reconocerlo, se trataba de aquel erizo negro de franjas rojizas e iris sangres que era el responsable de mi dolor y miseria en aquel momento..._

__**-¿con que este este es el idiota que te alienta a seguir luchando? -**Pronuncio seriamente él al mismo tiempo que cerraba su puño con fuerza, el mismo en donde estaba mi collar, tal parecía que lo quería romper con sus propias fuerzas, no tarde mucho en escuchar el leve gruñir del metal doblándose, sentí como un par de lagrimas se estaban escabullendo de mis ojos deslizándose con rapidez sobre mis mejillas**\- que patético**

_-_**¿que...que estas asiendo?** -Pronuncie con algo de dificultad por tratar de contener mis lagrimas, me levante de la cama lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo reaccionaba para estar a la par de él, coloque ambas manos sobre la suya tratando de abrirla para evitar que siguiera rompiendo mi collar, pero al parecer mis intentos fueron en vano ya que ni siquiera me estaba tomando en cuenta-** no lo rompas por favor, te lo ruego**

**-si esto te da esperanzas y falsas ilusiones entonces me encargare de acabarlo -**Pronuncio él con tono de voz seria e indiferente aplicando mas fuerza a mi collar, simplemente solo pude cerrar mis ojos y dejar de intentar detenerlo

**-por favor, haré lo que sea -**Pronuncie con dificultad, y voz entre cortada, mis lagrimas salían con facilidad y mi vista se había nublado a causa de estas, sentía un dolor pulsan-te en mi pecho, era semejante al que sentí cuando perdí a mi madre**\- pero por favor detente**

_Sentí como su mano derecha dejo de hacer presión sobre mi collar, abrí mis ojos con lentitud para comprobar si ya se había detenido, abrió su mano con lentitud revelando mu collar de corazón con una que otra parte doblada y profundizada pero nada grave en realidad, suspire y forme una pequeña sonrisa sonría en mi rostro al ver mi collar de nuevo, sujeto en su mano izquierda mi mano derecha depositando en esta mi collar, levante mi vista asía él su mirada al igual que el resto de él se encontraba enfocada aun en nuestras manos enlazadas, volteo a verme directamente y solo pude temblar un poco ante su repentina mirada carmesí-_**quédate quieta -**escuche su voz me nueva cuenta al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano detrás de mi cabeza sujetando con fuerza algunos mechones de mi cabello como agarre...sentí una sensación cálida en mis labios al igual que un sabor extremadamente dulce, un sabor que no tenia semejanza alguna, al igual que una presión sobre mi rostro, especialmente en mis labios...mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron al notar al responsable de esa sensación calidad, mis mejillas se enrojecieron rápidamente y mi corazón empezó a latir con mas velocidad, ¿como se atrevía a besarme después de todo lo que me había hecho?, se separo de mi por un breve momento para tomar aire, se volvió a acercar a mi para volverme a besar pero esta vez cubrí mis labios con las palmas de mis manos**\- quita tus manos -**negue con mi cabeza rápidamente, no quería volver a sentir sus labios otra vez, el simplemente suspiro pesadamente y volvió a besar sobre mis manos**\- yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, aprendértelo chiquilla, y si mal no recuerdo dijisteis que harías lo que fuera con tal de regresaste tu miserable collar -**en ese momento recode mis palabras anteriores, como odiaba hablar sin pensar aveces,retire con lentitud mis manos de mi rostro, de cierto modo le había dado mi palabra, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que me volvió a acercar a él y volvía a besarme, simplemente cerré mis ojos con fuerza deseando que ese momento acabara lo mas pronto posible**\- así esta mejor**

**-cuando Sonic se entere te va a...**-trate de articular palabras para confrontarlo hasta que sentí una especie de dolor estrujan-te en mi cuello impidiéndome seguir hablando-

**-¿me va a que chiquilla? -**Pronuncio él con molestia en su voz, sujeto mi rostro con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo acercaba mas a su rostro, sus iris sangre reflejaban enojo, y cierta melancolía**\- si aun no te das cuenta solo hay una manera de salvarse de mi, y esa es la muerte, así que mejora tu comportamiento risitos si no quieres que una bala te perfore el corazón**

**-¡ENTONCES HAZLO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, YA NO ME IMPORTA SI MUERO O NO, O SI MI PADRE SE MUERE DE TRISTEZA! -**Grite lo más fuerte que pude, de un segundo a otro me sujeto fuertemente del cuello tratando de asfixiarme, me elevo del piso dejando que mi cuerpo estuviera colgando en el aire, aproximadamente treinta centímetros sobre aquel piso de madera, su agarre se hacia mas fuerte mas fuerte conforme cada segundo que pasaba, esta vez simplemente no forcejee, esta vez deseaba que acabara con mi vida de una vez por todas, senti como mi cuerpo lentamente perdia su fuerza y un frio indescritive lo espesaba a cubrir, mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que todo se puso totalmente oscuro...

**FIN DEL MARIA POV**

**SHADOW POV**

_¿que tienes tu que ninguna otra chica mas tiene?, simplemente su sonrisa me hace querer sonreír, unir mis labios con los tuyos, sentir su calidez y su suavidad a causa de tu joven edad, sentir ese dulce sabor que es la envidia de los dioses ya que no lo pueden tener, besarte con pasión y acariciar tu piel de porcelana...tus iris se encontraban escondidos debajo de tus finos parpados, tu rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de vida o de sentimiento alguno, abrí mis ojos de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que te hice, abrí mi mano rápidamente dejando que tu frágil cuerpo se desplomara en aquel piso de madera, su cuerpo de encontraba inerte, no había ninguna señal de vida en ti, deje que mis rodillas tocaran el suelo con fuerza dándome cierta molestia en estas, pero no me importo en lo absoluto, me sostuve entre mis brazos y te acerque lo mas posible a mi cuerpo, acerque mis oídos a tu nariz y confirme lo que no quería saber...no estabas respirando...sostuve tu mandíbula con delicadeza y abrí ligeramente tu boca, me acerque lentamente a tus labios sintiendo la poca calidez que aun quedaba guardada en ellos hasta unirlos totalmente en un pequeño y frágil beso, me separe lentamente de ti al sentir como tu cuerpo empezaba a luchar por volver a respirar causándote un poco de tos seca, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se apoderada de mis labios, aun seguías viva...tus iris aun seguían escondidos debajo de tus parpados lo cual me dio cierto alivio aun aumentando mi sonrisa hasta que pronunciasteis ese odioso nombre..."Sonic..."...¿que tenia ese idiota que aun lo tenias en tu frágil y hermoso corazón?, ¿porque no desarrollabas el molesto estocolmo para que tu corazón me pertenezca solo a mi?..aunque..¿porque quería tu corazón?, ¿porque quería tu vida solo para mi?, ¿porque?...¿sera posible que estoy enamorado de ti?_

**FIN DEL SHADOW POV**

**Espero que les haiga gustado guapuras nwn**

**Ya se es muy corto a semejanza del cap anterior que subí –se hace bolita- ¡no me maten!**

**Shadow: ¡yo voy a hacer quien te mate!, ¡me pusisteis como un maldito pervertido!**

**Judith: pero no me negaras que te hubiera gustado tenerla bajo tu merced cierto? ¬3¬**

**Shadow: Tu no sabes nada ¬/¬#**

**Hasta la próxima guapuras! n3n**

**comenten plisss, me animan a seguir**


	8. ¿Un nuevo trato? 3

**SHADOW POV**

¿como es posible que una cria como tu pudo hacerme dudar acerca de todas mis decisiones?, no importa lo que haga o en donde estoy o con quien estoy, no hay segundo en que tu rostro este en mis pensamientos, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, tu eres la causa de mis problemas actuales, pero también eres la causa de mi alegría y paz, las cuales no había vuelto a sentir en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

En este momento aquella joven colegiala de cabellos dorados se encontraba acostada sobre mi cama durmiendo una pacifica siesta, desde hace un par de minutos atrás había vuelto a la consciencia después de haber pasado casi mas de una hora inconsciente por el acto de homicidio que había tratado de realizar con ella, su respiración era relajada y sin dificultad alguna a diferencia de cuando la había vuelto a hacer respirar, un dolor semejante a la cortada profunda de una navaja en mi piel oscurecida, coloque mi mano derecha con suavidad sobre su mejilla acariciándola con cierta timidez para no despertada, podía sentir con claridad la suavidad de su piel y el calor corporal que este emitía por el hecho de estar con vida, sus cabellos dorados caían delicadamente sobre su frente cubriendo parte de sus delicados ojos, simplemente parecía una niña pequeña que después de haber mantenido a sus padres en vela había por fin podido entregarse totalmente a Morfeo, Me recosté totalmente en aquella cama con mi vista sangre enfocada en ella, de cierta forma me daba cierta tranquilidad verla tan tranquila.

**-¿Que tienes tu que las demás chicas no tienen? -**Pronuncie con cierta pesadez, pero mas que nada era duda y confusión**\- eres fastidiosa, infantil, rebelde, muy dulce para mi gusto, y aun así no puedo dejar de protegerte -**deje que mis parpados cubrieran mis iris sangres por un momento para poder meditar en mis acciones, no era normal en mi meditar tanto, pero esta vez no quería correr riesgos, un olor dulce inundo mi nariz al igual que el resto de mi departamento captando mi atención, obligándome a que abriera mis ojos, me levante de la cama lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo me respondía al mismo tiempo que empezaba a inhalar con mas detenimiento aquel olor tan dulce**\- ¿chocolate? -**simplemente me dirigir a la salida de mi habitación, rumbo al corredor, cerrando la puerta detrás mio, me acerque a un florero de color blanco con adornos azules que enbellesia de cierto modo mi corredor sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas, con rapidez saque las rosas blancas del florero con mi mano derecha y metí mi mano izquierda en este sacando una ocho milímetros semi-automática cargada, deje las rosas blancas sobre aquella mesita en donde se encontraba el florero y con paso silencioso pero rápido me dirigí asía la entrada principal de mi departamento, aquella puerta blanquecina hecha de madera de roble se encontraba abierta permitiendo la entrada a mi departamento a cualquiera, me acerque y trate de cerrar dándome cuenta que la manija junto con el seguro se encontraban totalmente destruidos, tal parecía que una fuerza externa los había presionado hasta el grado de doblarlos para dejarlos inservibles, trate de cerrarla bloqueándola con una mesa de maderar, y un florero casi colgando de la esquina de esta, que estaba cerca de la entrada principal para asegurarme de que nadie entrara o saliera sin que yo me diera cuenta, me encamine lentamente asía la cocina, de donde deduje que hay estaba el responsable de aquel aroma dulce y de la destrucción de mi puerta, llegue a la barre de mi pequeña cocina (**N/A:** su cocina es mas grande que mi casa y dice que es pequeña Dx) mis iris sangre enseguida enfocaron al invasor de mi hogar, que por alguna razón no me sorprendía su presencia ya que no era la primera vez que lo veía en mi departamento a esa hora, simplemente guare mi arma y toque la barra de la cocina como si se tratara de la puerta llamando su atención**\- Dark**

**-Hola Shadow, buenos días, veo que no madrugasteis hoy -**Pronuncio con su voz calmada de siempre formando aquella patética sonrisa de niño mimado semejante con la que me recibía en su casa cuando era de tierna edad, simplemente tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor con aquella taza blanquecina que contenía aquel dulce liquido caliente que con su dulce y delicioso aroma deleitaba a cualquiera**\- ¿quieres una taza de chocolate?**

**-No, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -**Pronuncie asiendo notorio mi disgusto por tenerlo en mi hogar**\- ¿no se supone que estabas en tu mansión descansando?**

**-bien dijisteis, se suponía -**Pronuncio el asiendo notorio algo de molestia por su repentino cambio de tono de voz**\- en este momento podía haber estado durmiendo en mi cama rellena de pétalos de rosa roja, profundamente dormido, pero no, en vez de eso estoy aquí desahogándome con una taza de chocolate caliente, que para colmo alguien no tenia en su casa, y tuve que ir a comprarlo a una tienda, y que estaba llena de señoritas y señoras que me persiguieron por casi medio kilómetro para que les diera mi numero telefónico**

**-sabes que yo no soporto los dulces, ¿y porque rayos te desahogas con chocolate caliente?, sabes que tengo un estante lleno de vino -**Pronuncie con cierta resequedad, el solo elevo sus hombros ligeramente al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente**\- eres un idiota**

**-un idiota por el cual es la razón de que seas lo que eres ahora jovencito -**Pronuncio seriamente depositando aquella taza en la mesa, odiaba que saliera con ese discurso recodandome mi infancia**\- así que cuide su lenguaje, yo no lo eduque así**

**-¡si no te agrada mi lenguaje entonces lárgate de aquí! -**Pronuncie ya harto de su comportamiento al mismo tiempo que apoyaba mis manos encima de aquella mesa de madera asiendo la taza se ladeara un poco hasta el grado de que se cayera al suelo asiendo que vertiera todo su contenido fuera de esta, era cierto que había cuidado de mi y que me había enseñado casi todo lo que sabia acerca de mi "profesión" pero eso no le daba derecho a recordarme-lo cada vez que le placería**\- ¡así que hazme un favor y vete de aquí antes de que te deje como rallador de quesos! -**sus iris dorados me veían directamente a mis iris sangres sin mostrar alguna expresión o sentimiento alguno al igual que el resto de su rostro, la verdad no me importaba que estaba pensando en aquel momento, lo único que quería era que se largara de mi departamento, retire mis manos de la mesa y me di media vuelta para volver a mi habitación cuando sentí un dolor pulsaste en mi brazo obligándome a enfocar mi vista en este al mismo tiempo que el mismo dolor se estaba asiendo presente en mi otro brazo, pude notar como Dark me sostenía con firmeza de ambos brazos tratando de hacerme una llave de lucha o algo de esa naturaleza, solo podía sentir un dolor insoportable en mis brazos semejante a un calambre**\- ¡Suéltame idiota!**

**-Hasta que te disculpes -**Pronuncio el seria mente asiendo un poco mas de presión en mis brazos al mismo tiempo que los elevaba un poco mas a mi nuca como si quisiera romper mis huesos**\- si quieres comportarte como cuando eras niño entonces te tratare como cuando eras niño**

**-¡No pienso disculparme! -**Pronuncie decidido tratando de no gritar o reflejar dolor, pero en el interior gritaba a todo pulmón por el dolor que sentía en mis brazos

**-entonces creo que tendrás que aprender a disparar sin tus brazos -**Pronuncio el elevando un poco mas mis brazos asiendo casi audible el sonido de mis huesos empezando a ceder

**-¡Se te olvido que puedo disparar con mis pies idiota!** -de un momento a otro sentí como aflojaba su agarre hasta el grado de soltarme, voltee a verlo al rostro y vi que su rostro reflejaba asombro y confusión, sus iris miel estaban enfocados en la entrada a la cocina así que decidí enfocar mi vista asía lo que estaba viendo topando-me con aquella eriza rubia que hace momentos dormía con tranquilidad, sus iris cielo-mar reflejaban tristeza y dolor al mismo tiempo que un par de lagrimas se formaba en los rabillos de sus ojos

**-¿Maria? -**Pronuncio con incredulidad Dark viendo mas detenidamente a mi pequeña eriza...un momento..."mi pequeña eriza"..era oficial, debía de dejar hacer misiones en pareja con Rouge, me estaba llenando la cabeza de idioteces**\- Hola Maria, hace años sin verte, valla que has crecido mucho**

****Sus iris cielo-mar se encontraban posicionados fijamente en aquel erizo oscuro de iris dorados, se separo un poco de la entrada de la cocina y con paso lento pero decidido se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos, sus iris y su rostro no reflejaba alguna emoción o sentimiento alguna, se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia de nosotros, levanto su mano derecha y con fuerza la choco con la mejilla izquierda de Dark produciendo un sonido semejante a un globo siendo explotado**-¡idiota, ¿Como pudisteis hacerlo?!**

**-¿es tan notorio que soy la mente maestra detrás de todo esto? -**Pronuncio Dark con cierta burla formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba claramente una coloración rojiza en la mejilla donde había recibido aquella cachetada por la fuerza en que fue impuesta esta, ella solo inflo sus cachetes en forma de enojo al mismo tiempo que un par de lagrimas se empezaban a deslizar por sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí, simplemente no entendía nada de lo que en ese momento se estaba suscitando, pero la verdad no me importaba mucho**-¿creí que ya te habías desecho de ella?**-su mirada miel se dirigió asía mi con reseque-dad y frustración en su voz y su mirada dorada como si hubiera hecho algo mal

**-no eres mi jefe -**Fue lo único que pronuncie al mismo tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho como normalmente lo asía mostrando totalmente mi indiferencia ante la vida

-**¿que voy a hacer contigo? -**Pronuncio por ultimo dejando salir de sus labios un suspiro algo desanimado y melancólico que de cierto modo me recordó cuando estaba bajo su cuidado y me acosaba hasta en mis sueños para que le dijera aquella odiosa palabra...

**-es tu problema por vivir en un mundo de fantasía Dark** -Pronuncie ignorando por completo su sentir, me molestaba que a pesar de todo el tiempo que me llevaba conociendo aun estuviera obstinado en que le dijera por aquella palabra tan insignificante o que le tratara como tal, mis iris sangre se desviaron en dirección en donde se encontraba aquella eriza de cabellera rubia que aun seguía con una mirada molesta, y con sus mejillas enrojecidas-** ¿y tu que esperas?, regresa a tu cuarto, y tu... -**pronuncie con tono serio mientras volteaba a ver a aquel erizo oscuro que habia delatado su identidad**\- largo de mi departamento si no quieres que te asesine**

**-Acabo de llegar Shadow, aparte necesito un lugar en donde descansar gracias a tu brillante idea -**Pronuncio Dark arrogante mente mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de mi comedor agotando la ultima gota de mi paciencia

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-5 minutos mas tarde**

-**¡SHADOW, DÉJAME ENTRAR!** -Escuche sus gritos infantiles por detrás de la puerta principal en la cual me encontraba recargado impidiendo que volviera a entrar a mi hogar, antes hubiera solo echado seguro a la puerta y me hubiera ido a recostar sobre aquella suave cama de rosas sin temor o preocupación alguna de que volviera a ingresar, _"¡AHI ESTA!_", escucho la voz aguda de una chica seguida de varios gritos femeninos y el sonido de varias pisadas que se dirigían a un mismo lugar

\- **Por fin -**Pronuncie dejando caer mi propio cuerpo al suelo en señal de alivio, no odiaba a Dark, simplemente había ocasiones en que no lo podía soportar al grado de quererme disparar a mi mismo solo para dejarlo de escuchar o verlo, me levante con pesar del frió piso de madera retomando mi camino asía mi habitación, por primera vez en mi vida mortal quería sentir la suavidad de aquel colchón matrimonial debajo de mi cuerpo, deje caer mis parpados sobre mis ojos, no necesitaba mi sentido visual en aquel momento ya que sabia de memoria en donde se encontraba mi habitación, un golpe en de frente en mi tórax me obligo a volverlos abrir visualizando enseguida a esa joven eriza de cabellera rubia e iris cielo-mar que era la causante de mi situación emocional actual, su mirada viva se encontraba enfocada en el piso viendo fijamente aquel charco de aquel liquido dulce conocido como chocolate caliente en donde se encontraban flotando algunos trozos pequeños de cerámica provenientes de la reciente taza rota, o eso creí hasta que vi su vestimenta teñía casi totalmente de aquel liquido dulce- **necesitaras un baño** -Pronuncie calmada-mente restando-le importancia a la taza rota y al futuro suelo pegadizo, sus iris cielo-mar se enfocaron directamente asía mi revelando una coloración carmesí casi invisible en sus mejillas de porcelana al igual que una especie de brillo especial en sus ojos que me dio una especie de escalofrió en mi columna vertebral

-**Esta bien** -Pronuncio ella con cierta alegría en su voz formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, algo que llamo totalmente mi atención por el hecho de que no había sonreído desde que la había traído a mi casa, el recuerdo de mi puerta principal paso por mi cabeza rápidamente recordándome de que tanto como alguien podía entrar a mi departamento también podía salir, sin mencionar que el baño principal no estaba tan lejos de la puerta principal dándole ventaja para escapar, sin mencionar el inicio de aquel dichoso festival que iba a dar inicio en la mañana dándole oportunidades de esconderse y conseguir ayuda de esos odiosos policías

-E**res astuta, crear una razón para tener una oportunidad de escapar, pero eso no sera suficiente para librarte de mi** -Pronuncie seriamente mientras la veía fijamente notando como su sonrisa se borro y su cuerpo se tenso de un segundo a otro al escuchar mis palabras-**Tomaras tu baño ya que no quiero tener presente ese olor dulce cuando tenga que verte o convivir contigo, pero no lo tomaras sola chiquilla**

**-WHAT?!** -Grito alarmante-mente con su rostro tenido de aquella coloración carmesí al mismo tiempo que daba un paso largo asía atrás y colocando su brazo izquierdo al frente de ella tratando de formar una especie de escudo mientras su brazo derecho estaba imitando la misma posición que el izquierdo pero un poco mas pegado a su definido cuerpo formando una pose algo graciosa, no necesitaba tener habilidades sobrenaturales para saber lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento...

**END OF SHADOW POV**

**Espero que les haiga gustado este nuevo cap guapuras, y si fue asi me dejan comentarios, saben que estos me animan a seguir con este hermoso fanfic Shadaria x3 y disculpen por lo corto del cap pero últimamente he tomado la mala costumbre de dibujar mis ideas que escribirlas, al igual que a mi maestro favorito de geometria se le ocurrio hacernos como 4 examenes a la semana xc**

**Shadow: deja las escusas y ponte a escribir rápido el proximo cap! ¬¬#**

**Judith: y si no quiero emo...?! ¬¬**

**Shadow: ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTEIS?!**

**Judith: nada o.o me pondre a escribir lo mas pronto posible aunque ya me imagino porque quieres ya ver el proximo cap ¬w¬**

**Shadow: callate! tu no sabes nada ¬/¬**

**Hasta la Proxima guapuras!**


	9. ¿Un nuevo trato? 4

**MARIA POV**

Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, el simple hecho de pensar en que en tan solo un par de minutos mas tendría que tomar una ducha con aquel erizo me hacia sentir una especie de ráfaga de viento frió golpeando mi cuerpo con fuerza congelándome por completo. Mi mirada cielo se encontraba en dirección al piso flotante que decoraba con elegancia y seriedad aquel baño principal de ese departamento en donde me encontraba prisionera, simplemente no podía creer en el problema en que me haba metido, si tan solo no hubiera mostrado alegría tal vez en este mismo momento estaría en la estación de policías levantando una denuncia.

-**Quita ese rostro decaído** -Pronuncio aquel erizo azabache con seriedad dirigiendo su mirada carmesí asía mi, yo me encontraba sentada en la orilla de una tina de baño que se encontraba en la esquina derecha de la pared en donde se encontraba la puerta de salida- **Aunque hubieras escapado te hubiera encontrado antes de que llegaras con los estúpidos policías -**Solo levante del piso mi mirada cielo asía él dándole una mirada molesta mientras fruncía mi ceño levemente, saque mi lengua asía él en forma de contestación, si fuera tan buen rastreador no tomaría un baño conmigo**\- no me vuelvas a sacar la lengua otra vez chiquilla insolente o...**

**-¿o qué? -**Pronuncie con tono serio reflejando mi enojo asía él mientras dejaba caer mis parpados y le sacaba la lengua otra vez, solo sentí como una de sus manos sostuvo con firmeza mi barbilla ocasionando que abriera mis ojos de nueva cuenta viendo que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro a tal grado de poder oler su aliento a hierba buena, saco su lengua y la junto con la mía ocasionando que una coloración rojiza apareciera en mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió recorría mi columna vertebral

**-Te lo advertí -**Pronuncio serio alejándose de mi con cierta lentitud, no necesitaba tener un espejo para ver que mi rostro se encontraba más rojo que el color de piel del detective Knuckles, simplemente cuando creo que mi suerte no puede empeorar lo hace, solo volví a bajar la mirada al suelo mientras un par de lagrimas se empezaban a deslizar por mis mejillas, ¿como es que me había metido en esta situación de vida o muerte?-** Ya esta listo, la llave de la derecha es para agua caliente y la izquierda para agua fria, adentro de la regadera están las toallas colgadas, y la ropa que usaras -**Ante sus palabras solo negué con mi cabeza aun manteniendo mi mirada en el suelo de madera**\- ¿No qué?**

**-No quiero -Pronuncie en un susurro casi inaudible, no quería entrar a tomar un baño con él aunque quedara pegajosa por el chocolate caliente por el resto de mi vida mortal**

**-No te pregunte -**Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de cargarme colocando mi cuerpo sobre su hombro izquierdo para meterme a la ducha, la cual era una especie de exagonal cristalino que se encontraba en el medio de aquella habitación, sol empece a patalear y a golpear su espalda para que me bajara, pero tal parecía que no sentía mis golpes ya que ni se inmutaba o emitía sonido alguno, me dejo de caer de golpe al piso de cerámica de aquella ducha-** Ahora toma tu maldito baño y se acabo**

**-¡¿Y SI NO QUIERO IDIOTA?! -**Grite ya exasperada de su actitud controladora, tal vez era el mejor asesino de todo este mundo, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarme como si yo fuera un juguete de diversión personal o algo por el estilo, el simplemente me regreso la mirada en respuesta al mismo tiempo que enceraba mi cuerpo entre él y una de las paredes de vidrio de aquel hexágono

**-Escúchame bien niñata, he hecho un esfuerzo grande para tratar de no asesinarte -**Pronuncio serio viendo directamente a los ojos con sus iris rubí-sangre, la mirada característica de cualquier demonio de acuerdo a las novelas que había leído durante mi educación, había colocado su dedo indice sobre mis labios tratando de que no hablara mientra sujetaba mi brazo con fuerza**\- así que si aprecias tu vida o la de tu padre te vas a quedar callada, y seras una buena niña, si no tendré que ponerte un castigo para que entiendas**

**-Sonic me rescatara pronto y te dará la paliza de tu vida -**Pronuncie retirando su mano de mis labios regalando le una mirada fría, el solo formo una sonrisa algo socarrona tratando de contener su risa, ¿que era tal gracioso?, solo sentí como volvió a colocar su mano sobre mi barbilla y me veía ahora con cierta indiferencia ante mis palabras

Se acerco a mis labios de nueva cuenta uniéndolos con los suyos formando un beso como él de la otra vez, solo cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando que aquel momento terminara lo más pronto posible, re-pego su cuerpo lo mas posible al mio mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura, yo solo podía tratar de empujarlo con mis manos que se encontraban aprisionadas entre su pecho y el mio, a la primera falta de oxigeno separo lentamente sus labios de los míos sin alejarse demasiado de estos, y sin dejar de tener su cuerpo junto al mio**\- Solo eres una niña mimada que cree en cuentos de hadas, pero eso va a cambiar... -**Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los míos para volver a besarme de un manera brusca y posesiva, yo solo cerré mis ojos deseando que ese momento terminara pronto, mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos cielo-mar, intente librarme de su agarre alejándome de él recorriendo la ducha por la orilla hasta que sentí el frió del metal de la llave de la regadera, por lastima la abrí causando que la regadera soltara el agua caliente sobre nosotros, a lo cual el dejo de besarme, simplemente dirigió su mirada a las llaves y abrió también la izquierda dejando que ambas clases de agua cayeran juntas asiendo mas agradables para el cuerpo, volvió su mirada sangre asía mi dándome cierto escalofrió, simplemente el sujeto mi rostro con sus manos mientras que con sus piernas me detenía cualquier forma de escape, se acerco a mi oreja derecha con lentitud dándome cierto temor de lo que haría- **Te amo Maria** -Pronuncio suavemente con tono calmado y cálido en mi oreja en forma de un susurro audible, solo abrí mis ojos a toda su capacidad al mismo tiempo que un color rojizo profundo izo presencia en mis mejillas de porcelana, ¿acaso había escuchado bien sus palabras?, volvió a juntas su labios con los míos formando una vez mas un beso, pero este a diferencia de los otros era suave y muy cálido, no era brusco ni dominante como los anteriores, yo solo me congelada como una estatua hasta que termino el beso con mis ojos abiertos, el solo se separo de mi y salio a paso lento de aquella habitación dejándome congelada en cierta forma sintiendo sobre si cuerpo aquellas gotas de agua tibia...¿que rayos se supone que debería de hacer ahora?

**END OF MARIA POV**

**Hola guapuras!**

**Pues aqui su servidora con un nuevo cap de este hermoso fic Shadaria x3**

**Shadow: No sabes cuanto te odio ¬¬#**

**Judith: yo se que al igual que los lectores me amas -3- -Silencio de todo el mundo- Malos xc**

**Shadow: aparte me pusisteis como un maldit* pervertido ¬¬#**

**Judith: Los lectores querían ver escenas románticas entre ustedes dos, y como buena escritora quise complacerlos nwn**

**Shadow: aja buena escritora ... mas te vale que en el proximo cap no me pongas como un pervertido ¬/¬#**

**Judith: eso depende si los lectores quieren seguir viendo escenas románticas entre ustedes dos**


	10. ¿Respuestas?

El transcurrir del tiempo siempre era el enemigo número uno de cualquier agente del cuerpo de policías, en especial cuando se manejaba los casos de secuestros o desapariciones, no solo por el hecho de que ocasionara que las esperanzas y oportunidades de que la víctima siguiera con vida, sino que también el caso podría ser abandonado y quedar archivado junto a los casos sin resolver de la policía, ya habían pasado aproximadamente siete semanas desde que su amada eriza de cabellera dorada había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, las amenazas contra su futuro suegro habían aumentado un porcentaje razonable durante ese tiempo sin mencionar que por alguna razón los intentos de querer acabar con su vida mortal habían cesado llamando la atención de aquel agente de mirada esmeralda, su superior le había comunicado a él y a su equipo que si no aparecía pronto alguna prueba sólida que justificara que la joven de cabellera rubia siguiera con vida no tendrían otra opción más que cerrar el caso hasta nueva evidencia, la nueva noticia aun no llegaba a los oídos del señor Lake, el cual se encontraba en esos momentos almorzando con su amigo de la infancia en compañía de varios agentes de elite.

**-¿En dónde te escondes?** –Pronuncio serio una voz masculina algo chillona que denotaba cierta preocupación y molestia a causa del tiempo que estaba en su contra en aquel momento, sus iris esmeraldas se encontraban enfocados en un pisaron cristalino en donde se encontraban varias anotaciones y fotos de la escena del crimen, era la primera vez en su vida que temía que un caso que le había sido asignado a él no iba a ser resuelto- **No existe ningún crimen que sea perfecto**

**-¿Aun sin pistas agente Sonic?** –Pronuncio una voz masculina a sus espaldas captando la atención del erizo azul rey que aún seguía con su vista en la pizarra como si esta le contara algún secreto oculto

-**Pronto las tendrás Silver** –Pronuncio serio el joven erizo azul rey colocando su mano derecha debajo de su mentón para descansar su cabeza, estaba decidido de quedarse en aquella sala de investigación si era necesario para conseguir algún nuevo descubrimiento acerca del secuestro de su amada- **¿No deberías de estar en tu departamento?**

**-¿Y tú no debisteis haberte ido hace tres horas Sonic?** –Pronuncio Silver desde el marco de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- **ves a tu apartamento y descansa por favor, necesitaras tus fuerzas si llegamos a conseguir alguna nueva pista**

**-Solo necesito unos minutos más señor, usted vallase y descanse por los dos –**Pronuncio Sonic serio aun con su vista en aquel pizarrón, era más que evidente que aquel erizo no se iba a ir sin conseguir lo que quería, Silver solo se encogió de hombros y se fue de aquella sala de investigaciones, tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo con aquel erizo azul arrogante; sus iris esmeraldas analizaban cada una de las fotos con suma delicadeza como si de estas dependieran su vida hasta que una en especial capto su atención obligándolo acercarse más a aquel pisaron con una mirada de asombro y alegría**– un momento… -**Pronuncio con cierto toque de alegría tomando entre sus manos enguantadas con suma delicadeza una de las fotos que se encontraban pegadas en este que mostraba unos de los charcos de aquel líquido carmesí en donde se encontraban la débil marca de un calzado inusual, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego para no haberlo visto antes?-** Los bordes y la profundidad con la que dejo la huella en la sangre, solo hay una compañía que hace zapatos como esos… -**giro levemente su rostro asía su escritorio en donde se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta de presentación blanquecina con un logo rojizo algo extraño en donde se encontraba escrito con tinta azul el número telefónico de aquel erizo oscuro e iris miel que hace un par de días le había ofrecido su ayuda y apoyo económico para seguir con el caso en pie**\- Creo que es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita al señor Doom…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Su vista cielo-mar se encontraba perdida en alguna parte desconocida dentro de las paredes cálidas de aquella sala de estar, sus manos enguantadas se encontraban sobre su regazo sujetando con fuerza la tela rosada de su mini falda entablonada, en sus oídos aun resonaba con claridad las suaves palabras de aquel erizo negro de iris sangres y el pequeño recuerdo de lo sucedido en el baño principal de aquel apartamento, _"Te amo",_ ¿a qué rayos se quería referir con ello?, ¿es que en verdad la amaba o solo lo dijo para tenerla controlarla y que su trabajo no fuera más difícil?, inclino levemente su cabeza asía abajo dejando escapar un suspiro por medio de sus finos labios mientras cerraba sus ojos con lentitud y los volvía a abrir, ¿Qué se supone que aria ahora?, ya con estar secuestrada era un problema más que suficiente, ahora que también su secuestrador estaba enamorada de ella, ahora sí, su vida no podía empeorar aún más, aunque considerando su suerte lo haría.

-**Has estado muy callada** –Pronuncio una voz sombría a unos centímetros de su oreja derecha con cierta preocupación aun manteniendo la seriedad en su voz, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda rápidamente al mismo tiempo que su piel de porcelana se erizaba, giro levemente su rostro a su lado derecho topándose con un par de iris sangres que la veían directamente a sis iris cielo-mar sin sentimiento alguno, o eso trataban de aparentar; su nariz era lo único que lo separaba de los dulces y finos labios de fresa de aquella eriza de cabellera dorada que le miraba con cierto miedo, las mejillas de porcelana de ella se encontraban teñidas de una coloración carmesí profunda haciéndola ver a los ojos del erizo negro vulnerable y dulce, simplemente se vería tierna y vulnerable a los ojos de cualquiera a causa de su expresión de miedo como si hubiera visto un monstro o algo parecido, los parpados del erizo negro bajaron un poco cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos sangre formando una pose algo seria pero a la vez desinteresada asiendo que el sonroje de la joven rubia aumentara notoriamente, lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de la eriza de cabellera rubia cortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos sin dejar caer sus parpados completamente, la joven eriza de cabellera rubia solo se separó bruscamente antes de que el erizo de púas negras lograra unir sus labios con los de ellas mientras colocaba ambas palmas de las manos sobre sus labios de fresa para evitar cualquier intento de este por besarla, Shadow solo sonrió de lado al ver como cubría sus labios con sus manos, se había equivocado cuando creyó que antes se veía vulnerable, ahora se veía aún más vulnerable y tierna- **te ves muy hermosa así –**Pronuncio suavemente mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá cerca de la eriza rubia que estaba atrapada ahora entre él y el ante brazo del sofá de cuero, el erizo negro de franjas rojas se trato de recorrer un espacio más para poder estar mas cerca de la eriza de cabellera rubia, esta solo subió sus pies al sofá colocando la planta de su pie sobre el tórax de aquel erizo para impedir que se acercara a ella aun manteniendo sus manos sobre su boca con el ceño levemente fruncido- **Hmpt, como sea **-Pronuncio con seriedad Shadow al ver la actitud negativa de la eriza rubia asía él mientras cerraba sus ojos restando-le importancia al rechazo asía su persona, un el golpeteo de la madera solida resonó en los oídos de ambos captando la atención de ambos erizos, los cuales instintivamente dirigieron sus miradas asía el corredor principal que se encontraban a sus espaldas, no paso ni un minuto cuando iso presencia la murciélago de cabellera blanquecina e iris zafiro, su vestimenta se trataba de un vestido negro con escote en corazón, corto hasta arriba de la rodilla, y unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto de ocho centímetros, el erizo azabache frunció el ceño levemente al ver a su compañera de trabajo en su departamento sin invitación alguna- **¿Que haces aquí?**

**-¿Qué?, ¿A caso interrumpí algo importante?** -Dijo Rouge con tono seductor viendo a la pareja de erizos con una sonrisa picara, Shadow solo frunció mas el ceño mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, lo cual la murciélago de cabellera blanquecina noto con facilidad- **Dark dice que es hora de que hagas una pequeña visita a nuestro querido agente de policías Shady**

_**-"Sonic"**_ -Pensó en sus adentros Maria cambiando su mirada a una de miedo y preocupación, dirigió su mirada cielo al erizo azabache que estaba a su lado, el cual se levanto del sofá de cuero negro al escuchar con claridad las palabras de su compañera de trabajo, el erizo negro sintió la mirada de miedo de la eriza en su persona causando que este volteara a verla con una mirada seria, Shadow se acerco a ella sujetándola con firmeza de ambos brazos jalándola asía él ocasionando que sus cuerpos se juntaran, y que ella dejara al descubierto sus labios, Shadow sujeto con firmeza acercándola lo mas posible a él, María solo trato de soltarse de su agarre, pero le fue inútil a causa de la falta de fuerza que había en ella, Shadow solo formo una sonrisa corta en su rostro al ver los intentos nulos de ella por zafarse de él, en un movimiento rápido Shadow unió sus labios con los de ella formando un beso rudo pero a la vez apasionado, Rouge solo formo una sonrisa en su rostro, desde un principio ya había intuido que su amigo de la infancia estaba enamorado de aquella eriza de cabellera rubia, se separo de ella lentamente al mismo tiempo que la soltaba ocasionando que la eriza cayera de centón sobre la alfombra de tonos carmesí formando una expresión de dolor en su rostro, Shadow solo formo una sonrisa amplia en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba a la salida de su hogar ignorando por completo a la murciégalo de cabellera blanquecina que había empezado a hacerle varias preguntas acerca de la relación sentimental que tenia con la eriza rubia, la cual aun seguía sentada sobre la alfombra sobando las partes afectadas por el golpe, aunque eso iba a ser un paraíso a comparación del interrogatorio que su amiga Rouge le iba a ser a continuación.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-Gracias por recibirnos señor Doom –**Pronuncio con delicadeza la voz del joven oficial Sonic tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible para no levantar sospechas acerca de sus hipótesis mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de escritorio que se encontraba al frente de un escritorio de madera pulida a mano**\- Espero que no seamos una molestia para usted**

**-Por favor agente Sonic, dígame Dark –**Pronuncio un joven erizo maduro de púas gris niebla, las cuales cubrían completamente su ojo derecho, sus iris eran de un tono miel suave con ciertos detalles dorados que se encontraba detrás de aquel escritorio gigante viendo con cierto toque de alegría al erizo azul**\- ¿Y a que tengo el honor de su visita?**

**-Necesitamos que nos brinde la información de cada uno de sus clientes y trabajadores de los últimos años –**Pronuncio el erizo azul de iris esmeraldas sin rodeo alguno, por alguna razón que era desconocida para él aquel erizo de iris miel nunca había sido de su agradado desde que lo conoció en la fiesta de catorce años de su novia

**-¿y se puede saber para qué quiere que le entregue la información personal de mis clientes? –**Pronuncio con tono molesto Dark frunciendo levemente el ceño, en su interior ya sabía la repuesta a esa pregunta, pero ¿cómo iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer ver en ridículo a un agente de policía, en especial si se trataba de Sonic The Hedgehog?

**-Hay una evidencia para el caso de desaparición de la joven señorita Lake que nos dice que tal vez uno de sus clientes puede ser el asesino -**Dijo Sonic manteniendo una voz firme con el ceño fruncido al igual que el erizo que tenía al frente, un silencio profundo se formó tras sus palabras formando un momento incómodo para ambos erizos, una carcajada rompió el profundo silencio que se había formado, el cual provenía de aquel erizo niebla que trataba de controlar su risa, Sonic solo frunció mas el ceño ante la contestación de aquel erizo**\- ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso señor Dark?**

**-lo siento agente Sonic –**Pronuncio después de un par de carcajadas Dark tratando de recuperar la cordura**\- pero si sus nuevas evidencias son las huellas de un par de zapatos sin profundidad déjeme comunicarle que esa clase de zapatos y botas las hacemos especialmente para su agencia agente, así que creo que no tiene evidencias sólidas para seguir con el caso en pie al menos que el asesino se dé a conocer públicamente o se encuentre el cadáver de la hija de Lake, ¿verdad agente Sonic?**

Sonic solo le dedico una mirada de odio y rencor al erizo niebla tratando de resistir la tentación de enviarlo al hospital, no solo porque iba a meterse en problemas con su futuro suegro, sino que tal vez el general Silver lo sacaría definitivamente del caso, se levanto bruscamente de aquella silla, con paso seguro y fuerte se encamino sin detenimiento alguno a la puerta principal de aquella oficina para irse de hay lo mas pronto posible sin dirigir palabra alguna con aquel erizo, el cual solo lo veía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, se escucho el portazo de la puerta de madera que indicaba la salida del erizo azul rey, sin duda alguna esa noche no podía ser mejor para el erizo niebla.

**Espero que les haiga gusta este cap guapuras nwn ya saben, si les gusto este cap me dejan un comentario, y ahora les dejare con mi compañero Shadow que tiene un aviso que dar**

**Shadow: como sea…la imitación de escritora quiere que ustedes, los lectores, dejen en su comentario preguntas que tengan acerca del blog, de los personajes, curiosidades, preguntas para los personajes, que se yo la verdad, todas las preguntas que tengan que están relacionadas al blog, y se hará un segmente especial para contestar cada una de ellas sin falta…. -viéndome- ¿contenta?**

**Judith: si, y mucho nwn**

**Shadow: como sea, si alguien me necesita estaré en mi camerino –se va-**

**Hasta la Próxima!**


	11. Un Problema Menos

**Un Problema Menos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-C.B.C 11:59 p.m.**

Su mirada dorada se encontraba perdida entre las hojas de aquel álbum de fotos de pastas rojizas, ese pequeño libro contenía guardado fotos de los mejores y peores momentos de su vida transcurrida, un suspiro escapo de entre sus labios mientras que le daba vuelta a una de las páginas plastificadas de aquel álbum, sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas cristalinas se empezaban a deslizar lentamente por sus mejillas, cerro con lentitud el álbum colocando su mano izquierda sobre la portada carmesí del libro mientras que con su mano derecha lo sostenía con cuidado aun con esa sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

**Señor Dark** Pronuncio una voz femenina suave y dulce como la miel de abeja captando la atención del erizo de púas niebla, Dark solo levanto su rostro para poder enfocar a la zoomorfa que lo llamaba, sus iris se encontraron con un par de iris brillantes de un tono rosa profundo suave que le pertenecían a una joven felina de aproximadamente 33 años de edad, su cabello era semejante al vino tinto, largo hasta el intermedio de su espalda, su piel era semejante a la nieve recién caída de las mañanas de invierno, usaba una blusa blanca con holanes al frente en el trayecto del cuello a sus atributos sin hombros y una falda negra de corte recto que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla, y un par de zapatillas rojizas con tacón de siete centímetros de altura que se encontraba al frente de aquel erizo niebla que se encontraba sentado en aquel sofá familiar aun con las lágrimas presentes en sus iris de oro preocupando por completo a la felina **¿Se encuentra bien señor Doom?**

**Por supuesto Mikaru **Pronuncio Dark con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire dejando el libro en sus piernas dedicándole una sonrisa alegre a esa dulce felina que se encontraba al frente de él **¿Por qué preguntas? **La felina de cabellera vino solo coloco su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda del erizo retirando con su pulgar las lágrimas que aún seguían deslizándose por su mejilla, Dark solo borro su sonrisa al sentir el tacto tan cálido de aquella secretaria sobre su mejilla ** Gracias**

**¿Paso algo de lo que quiera hablar señor Doom? **Pronuncio Mikaru retirando su mano de la mejilla de Dark con cierta lentitud mientras un sonroje aparecía en sus mejillas

**Mikaru por favor dime Dark **Pronuncio Dark apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho, el cual se encontraba apoyado en el brazo del sofá formando una sonrisa alegre en su rostro** Cuando me dices señor Doom me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor, aparte me haces sentir algo viejo**

**Lo siento señor **Pronuncio Mikaru agachando un poco su cabeza como niña regañada por sus padres después de hacer algo incorrecto

**Que me digas Dark, aún estoy joven Mikaru **Pronuncio Dark algo seco ante las palabras de la felina, desde que ambos se conocieron de pequeños en el prescolar de Green Hill Mikaru había tomado la costumbre de decirle señor Doom o señor, lo cual hasta cierto grado lo hacía enojar ya que lo hacía sentir como un zoomorfo de la tercera edad

**Lo sé, eso cualquier chica lo puede notar con facilidad al solo ver su físico **Pronuncio Mikaru con cierto tono de alegría para darle la razón a Dark, su sonroje aumento notoriamente al darse cuenta de las palabras que había dicho y ante la mirada de asombro de Dark que se encontraba viéndola con atención** Lo que quiero decir es que es guapo para alguien de su edad, no quiero decir que sea un anciano solo que aún sigue siendo igual de guapo y esbelto que cuando era joven, no es porque lo haiga espiado mientras se cambiaba para aquella junta de negocios en Maable durante el viaje en el jet aprovechando que nuestro hijo se encontraba tomando la siesta, no es que tengamos un hijo solo es que veo a Shadow como si fue mi hijo, solo por eso, no es que quiera tener un hijo con usted, bueno es el sueño de todas tener un hijo con un hombre atractivo, no es que no sea atractivo, es muy atractivo solo que… **Una cargada algo fuerte proveniente de aquel erizo niebla de mirada dorada interrumpió a la felina de iris rosados, la cual solo veía extrañada como aquel erizo se abrazaba a si mismo para tratar de controlar su risa, su sonroje solo aumento aún más asiendo que el blanco de su pelaje cambiara a uno totalmente rojo** ¿Qué…que es tan gracioso?**

**Lo…lo…lo siento **Pronuncio Dark con dificultad entre sus carcajadas a causa de la risa que aun sentía por las palabras de su amiga de la infancia** Esto…esto…no…no puedo ni…ni hablar…lo…lo siento **Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en los labios de la felina de iris rosados mientras cerraba sus ojos y se encogía levemente de hombros ante las risas de su jefe y amigo de la infancia, desde que era pequeña siempre cometía esos errores cuando estaba con él a solas, pero al final podía contar con que Dark iba a explotar de la risa por sus palabras, entre abrió sus ojos viendo con sus iris rosados como Dark estaba volviendo a la compostura después de su ataque de risa momentáneo ** Hace tiempo que no reía así, por cierto Mikaru, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?**

**Aún hay trabajo que hacer señor Dark **Pronuncio Mikaru sencillamente tomando asiento en aquel sofá al lado del erizo de iris dorados con una mirada seria y preocupante** Has descuidado mucho tu compañía Dark, hay gente importante que están esperando tu respuesta desde hace varios meses atrás para iniciar negocios juntos, sin mencionar la fiesta para los empleados por esta época festiva, y todo lo necesitamos para mañana a primera hora**

**No te preocupes por eso Mikaru **Pronuncio Dark con alegría en su voz guiñándole, lo cual provoco la aparición de aquel sonrojo en las mejillas de la felina una vez más** Mañana tendrás las respuestas para los futuros socios, inversores, publicidad, al igual que la planeación con detalle de las fiestas, tu vete a tu apartamento y descansa, déjamelo todo a mi**

**¿Estás seguro Dark? **Pronuncio con cierta preocupación en su voz la felina de cabellera vino **Puedo quedarme y ayudarte si quieres, no es ninguna molestia**

**No te preocupes Mikaru **Pronuncio Dark levantándose de su asiento dedicándole una sonrisa confiada a la felina** Yo puedo con eso **Pronuncio seguro de sus palabras caminando asía su escritorio dispuesto a comenzar con el trabajo** vez a tu casa, descansa, y olvídate del trabajo Mikaru, en la mañana tendrás todo el papeleo listo **Mikaru lo vio con cierta inseguridad, no era la primera vez que Dark dejaba algo para el ultimo y decía que podía hacerlo todo en una noche él solo, suspiro pesadamente, sabía que tratarlo de convencerlo de que no podía solo iba a ser una pérdida total de tiempo

**Okey ** Pronuncio Mikaru seria levantándose de aquel sofá, y empezando a caminar rumbo a la puerta de aquella oficina empresarial para ir a su departamento para tomar una siesta, ligeramente volteo a ver por encima de su hombro a Dark, el cual se encontraba tecleando en su computadora dispuesto a iniciar su trabajo **Si necesitas algo llámame Dark** Pronuncio por ultimo cuando llego a la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, Dark solo volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa de igual forma **Que descanses Dark**

**Adiós Mikaru, que descanses** Pronuncio Dark desde su escritorio escuchando como la puerta era cerrada, dirigió su vista a las carpetas que encontraban esparcidas sobre su escritorio, con delicadeza tomo la carpeta que estaba más cerca de él abriéndola dispuesto a comenzar con el papeleo correspondiente ** Muy bien, primero hay que sacar los intereses de cada uno de los productos de belleza que se lanzaran en este nuevo año de acuerdo al costo de sus ingredientes y mano de obra, eso es fácil… ¿Cómo rayos me explico Shadow que se sacaban los intereses?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Departamento de Sonic 12:29 p.m.**

Su mirada esmeralda se encontraba perdida en alguna de las ondas espesas que formaba aquel licor de aspecto transparente, simplemente no podía creer que de nueva cuenta había sido superado por aquel erizo niebla, no le importaba si tenía que dar su vida por la de su amada, la daría con gusto y sin impedimento alguno, suspiro pesadamente al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con delicadeza aquella copa de vidrio transparente que dejaba ver con claridad aquella coloración carmesí, desde hace un par de años que había dejado de beber, no fue por alguna adicción o problema médico, sino fue una promesa que le había hecho a esa eriza de cabellera rubia.

**María…** Pronuncio en un susurro casi inaudible el erizo azul rey viendo nostálgico aquella copa llena de aquel liquido embriagador que era su escape de la realidad por míseros momento

**¿Tan rápido te rindes?** Pronuncio una voz masculina a sus espaldas, la voz era grave y llena de seriedad causando que un frio helado recorriera rápidamente la columna vertebral del agente, se levantó rápidamente del banco del bar que tenía en su departamento al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su pistola ocho milímetros para hacerle frente a su "invitado", sus iris esmeraldas se encontraron con un zoomorfo de altura promedio de entre dieciocho y veintidós años de edad, su vestimenta era una garbalina negra con pantalones del mismo color, un par de botas negras, un sombrero negro sencillo y un par de lentes oscuros, sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de la garbalina mientras su rostro mantenía una expresión seria, y hasta cierto grado molesta **Que patético**

**¿Y tú quién rayos eres? **Pronuncio Sonic seriamente frunciendo levemente el ceño apuntándole con su arma directamente en el pecho, el erizo azabache solo dejo ir una risita burlona ante la pregunta ignorante del erizo azul, Sonic solo frunció más el ceño a causa del comportamiento de aquel zoomorfo desconocido **¿Qué es tan gracioso? **El erizo azabache solo saco con lentitud de su bolsillo izquierdo una cadena de oro refinado que tenía un medallón en forma de corazón que tenía una letra M gravada y un anillo con incrustación de diamantes atados a la cadena, lanzo aquel collar en dirección a donde se encontraba el erizo azul el cual lo atrapo antes de que este cayera al piso de madera, su vista esmeralda aún seguía en aquel zoomorfo que se encontraba delante de él a unos escasos metros de distancia, echo un vistazo rápido al collar para después regresarla al zoomorfo que se encontraba al frente de él, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta antes de volver su vista completamente al collar de oro que se encontraba sujetando con fuerza en su mano derecha, una lagrima amarga se escapó de sus ojos recorriendo lentamente su mejilla izquierda, el recuerdo fugaz de una eriza rubia de cabellera dorada como el mismo oro refinado paso por su mente, la eriza denotaba en su rostro una gran sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se encontraba bailando en compañía de aquel agente de policías, cerro su puño con fuerza aprisionando aquel collar mientras de recuerdo de aquel baile se esfumaba lentamente, el sonido explosivo de un disparo inundo sus oídos al mismo tiempo que un dolor pulsante se apodero de todo su tórax, un segundo disparo hizo presencia en segundos tumbándolo de lado al piso de madera, no tardo mucho en empezar a sentir como aquel liquido carmesí empezaba a salir de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su fuerza disminuía considerablemente, en su mano derecha aún se encontraba sujetando con fuerza aquel collar de oro como si de este dependiera su vida mortal, sintió el frio congelante de la boquilla de aquella pistola sobre el lado izquierdo de su cabeza

**Que patético, no logro entender como ella te sigue prefiriendo a ti y no a mí** Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho nuestro agente antes de que el sonido de aquella arma de fuego se escuchara por ultima oscureciendo por completo su mundo en cuestión de segundos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Parque Central de Angel City 8:45 a.m.**

Sus finas púas eran movidas suavemente por el viento invernal que era característico de aquella época navideña mientras esperaba ansiosa en aquella silla de plástico de coloraciones verdes a causa de las fiestas que pronto se llevarían a cabo, una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro de porcelana victoriana al mismo tiempo que tarareaba alegremente uno de los miles de villancicos, sus iris estaban enfocados en una pequeña foto que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos en la cual se podía apreciar a ella en compañía de un erizo negro con franjas rojas e iris rubí sangre que mantenía un rosto serio, desde hace un par de meses atrás se había tenido que ir de esa ciudad a causa de su trabajo a la hermosa ciudad de Station Square, un suspiro silencioso escapo de sus labios de fresa mientras guardaba aquella foto en su bolso de mano de tonalidades rojizas que hacia juego con su vestido de invierno, se levantó con delicadeza de aquella banca hecha de hierro fundido mientras sujetaba con su mano izquierda el aza de su maleta de viaje, inhalo profundamente el aire frio antes de comenzar a caminar con determinación por aquel sendero de piedras, se le estaba haciendo tarde para visitar a su viejo amigo de la juventud, aunque considerando su edad aun no era lo suficientemente madura a comparación de aquel erizo azabache.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Departamento de Shadow 9:08 a.m.**

Sus iris rubí sangre se encontraban viendo con detenimiento el techo blanquecino de su sala de estar mientras sentía la comodidad de aquel sillón, desde hace horas que había regresado a su casa después de haber realizado su "pequeña visita" a ese agente de policías, debía de admitir que se sentía realmente feliz de haberse deshecho de ese erizo azul de una vez por todas, una sonrisa con cierto toque siniestro se formó en su rostro, sus iris rubí sangre se enfocaron en el cuerpo inerte de la eriza rubia, la cual estaba durmiendo pacíficamente sobre el sofá más grande, apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano derecha mientras veía con esa misma sonrisa siniestra a la eriza, desde que le había confesado su amor María se enfocaba aún más en decirle que ese patético erizo azul la rescataría y que el terminaría detrás de las rejas, su sonrisa solo se amplió aún más al pensar en cómo reaccionaría cuando le contara que su gran amor ya estaba muerto, vio como lentamente empezaba a estirar sus extremidades mientras hacía presión en sus parpados por la forma arrugada que estos formaban por la fuerza que hacían, lentamente empezó a levantar sus parpados con cierta pesadez revelando sus iris brillantes como el sol, con lentitud empezó a sentarse sobre el sofá mientras tallaba su ojo derecho con su mano correspondiente.

**¿Cómo amaneciste bella durmiente? **Pronuncio Shadow con cierto toque de alegría sobresaltando a la eriza que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, María solo giro levemente su cabeza en dirección en donde se encontraba él erizo azabache aun con esa sonrisa siniestra y victoriosa en su rostro dándole una especie de escalofrió en su columna vertebral

**¿Por qué estás tan feliz? **Pronuncio María con temor en su voz por miedo a la respuesta que el erizo le daría, una sonrisa aún más amplia apareció en el rostro del erizo azabache haciendo crecer aún más su temor, aun recordaba con claridad las palabras de Rouge cuando llego de sorpresa al departamento, al solo pensar en eso podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso

**Ambos sabemos la causa de mi buen humor **Pronuncio Shadow sencillamente aun manteniendo su cordura aunque en su interior deseaba decirle directamente que su amado Sonic ya no existía más, vio por medio de sus iris rubí sangre como se cristalizaban rápidamente los ojos brillante de la eriza rubia empañando su brillo casi por completo, María solo empezó a negar con su cabeza, no podía ser posible que ese asesino sin corazón hubiera podido asesinar a su Sonic, se negaba a creer en esa absurda posibilidad, de sus ojos empezaron a emanar con rapidez un par de lágrimas cristalinas deslizándose sin impedimento alguno por sus mejillas de porcelana que se encontraban pintadas de una coloración carmesí **Si más rápido enfrentas la realidad menos te dolerá**

**Mientes** Pronuncio con voz entrecortada María por la falta de aire mientras veía con desprecio y cierto reproche al erizo que se encontraba al frente de él, su sonrisa de victoria se había borrado de su rostro tras las palabras de la eriza siendo cambiada por una mirada seria y frustrada **Sonic no está muerto, el sigue con vida, y cuando te atrape…**

**¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender que él ya es historia maldita sea?!** Grito exasperado Shadow al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento cerrando con fuerza sus puños, sus iris rubí sangre solo mostraban enojo, tal parecía que el mismo infierno se había desatado en su mirada carmesí, María solo se sobre exalto colocando su mano izquierda sobre su pecho mientras que inclinaba un poco su cuerpo asía atrás apoyando su mano derecha en el sofá mientras sus lágrimas aun emanaban de sus ojos ** ¡Estoy harto de tener que escuchar esas insolencias acerca de ese estúpido erizo todo el día! **De un momento a otro tumbo a la eriza completamente de espaldas en el sofá mientras sujetaba las muñecas de ella con fuerza con cada una de sus manos para evitar que intentara algún movimiento para defenderse, María empezó a forcejear al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza lo cual fue inútil a causa de la gran diferencia de fuerzas entre ambos erizos** ¡No estuviera en la situación en la que estoy si no fuera por ti, solo tenía que dispararte a ti y a tu patético padre…! **Su tono de voz había disminuido su volumen notoriamente al igual que su mirada se suavizaba lentamente a cada minuto que pasaba ** pero no podía, no quería asesinarte, fue la primera vez en mi vida que tuve misericordia de alguna de mis víctimas… la primera vez en que quise proteger en vez de asesinar **Guardo silencio después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras al recodar la primera vez que la vio, aun recordaba con claridad aquel vestido blanco con adornos de flores lilas al igual que las balerinas blancas que usaba ese día a causa del inicio de la primavera, aun recordaba cada mínimo detalle de ese día, el día en que todo su mundo se vino abajo, apretó con fuerza las muñecas de la eriza asiendo que esta soltara un grito de dolor, aplico aún más fuerza sobre las muñecas de la eriza causando varios gritos de parte de la eriza al igual que gemidos de dolor que eran música angelical ante los oídos del erizo** Hmpt, ahora puedo ver que fui un total idiota al haberle hecho caso a esos estúpidos pensamientos y al haberte mantenido con vida durante todo este tiempo, pero eso ya se acabó **Pronuncio secamente mientras soltaba con lentitud la muñeca derecha de María para sacar del bolsillo de su garbalina su ocho milímetros automática, coloco sobre el vientre descubierto de la eriza la boquilla de la pistola asiendo que esta sintiera el frio del arma y dirigiera su atención a esta zona de su cuerpo, con lentitud y con lágrimas amargas en los rabillos de sus ojos dirigió su vista al rostro del erizo que al parecer estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con su vida mortal de una vez por todas, cerro sus ojos con fuerza dejando de sus últimas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras esperaba sentir como aquella bala atravesaba su piel, sintió una gota de agua tibia sobre su vientre al mismo tiempo como aquel erizo presionaba aún más aquella arma sobre su vientre, con lentitud y cierto temor María empezó a levantar sus parpados revelando sus iris mar, pudo visualizar como los iris rubí sangre de aquel asesino se encontraban cristalizados al igual que una lagrima traicionera se encontraba tratando de escapar de sus ojos, María solo lo veía con cierto asombro, durante los pocos días que tenía viviendo en aquel lugar nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan vulnerable **¿Por qué?...¿Por qué no puedo matarte?, ¿Por qué no puedo jalar el gatillo o empuñar un cuchillo cuando se trata de ti? **Se preguntó Shadow con voz quebradiza por medio de susurros mientras aquella lagrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla derecha eliminando el poco orgullo que le quedaba, María simplemente coloco con delicadeza su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla derecha del erizo azabache removiendo por completo los rastros de aquella lagrima, Shadow simplemente sujeto con delicadeza la mano izquierda de María después de haber sentido su suave trato asía él después de lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, beso con suavidad la palma de su mano asiendo sonrojar levemente a la eriza rubia ** Te amo **Fue lo último que pronuncio Shadow mientras se re-incorporarse completamente de aquel sofá, camino con paso calmado asía su habitación para descansar un poco antes de que Dark o alguien más viniera a arruinarle su día dejando sola a la eriza rubia que aun se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá con aquel color carmesí en sus mejillas de porcelana.


	12. Dos Nuevas Contricantes

El sonido de sus tacones resonaban por aquellos pasillos al igual que el minutero del reloj se encontraba ubicado en lo alto de aquella pared que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, con cierto desánimo dejo su bolsa negra de diseñador sobre su escritorio hecho de madera de roble, un suspiro escapo de sus labios de fresa a causa de los pensamientos negativos que llegaron a su mente, sabía que abriendo esa puerta se encontraría con aquel erizo de mirada dorada durmiendo plácidamente en aquel sofá de cuero al igual que los documentos que le dejo en la noche sin contestar, coloco su mano derecha sobre la chapa teñida de dorado girando de esta levemente al mismo tiempo que le empujaba revelando poco a poco la oficina de aquel erizo.

**-¿Dark?** -Pronuncio sutilmente Mikaru mientras inspeccionaba la oficina con su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que su sangre se congelaba, en medio de aquella habitación se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de aquel erizo niebla boca abajo, unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que corría a su lado, se hinco a su lado apoyando sus rodillas, con delicadeza coloco sus manos sobre la espalda del erizo meciéndolo con cierta brusquedad- **¡Dark!** -Su voz se escuchaba entre cortada, el aire apenas lograba entrar en su cuerpo a causa del miedo que sentía en aquel momento, su vista se había nublado a causa de las lagrimas que brotaban sin descanso de sus ojos al simple hecho de pensar que su amor no correspondido hubiera pasado a otra vida, un gemido de dolor capto la atención de la felina ocasionando que dejara de mecerlo**-¡Dark, ¿estas bien?!** -Pronuncio con voz quebrada la felina ayudando al erizo a incorporarse de nuevo pasando el brazo derecho de Dark sobre sus hombros, su camiseta negra se encontraba teñida de aquel liquido carmesí asustando levemente a la felina que solo le dirigió una mirada preocupante, el erizo niebla solo coloco su mano sobre su tórax en donde se encontraba aun emanando la sangre.

**-Mikaru...** -Pronuncio en un hilo de voz Dark tratando de no perder la conciencia a causa de la perdida de sangre mientras la felina lo encaminaba al sofá más cercano para recostarlo- **Llama a Shadow y dile que venga lo más antes posible junto con María a mi casa... y que traiga un botiquín de primeros auxilios...**

**-Si Dark** -Pronuncio casi en susurro Mikaru mientras lo dejaba sentado en aquel sofá de cuero negro, sabia que Dark no iba a permitir que lo llevara a un hospital para que lo atendieran adecuadamente, ya que eso significaría una investigación policíaca a fondo y este no era el momento para tener policías rondando por todas partes.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~Café Rock Star 9:21 a.m.**

**-¿Ya encontraste algo acerca de la sombra de la muerte Valeria?** -Pronuncio con cierta alegría una voz femenina que le pertenecía a una joven zoomorfa de aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad, su vestimenta se componía de una ramera de color negro con unos jeans algo gastados a causa de su diseño, su pelaje era semejante al chocolate, su cabellera era igual al fuego bailarín

**-Nada** -Pronuncio con desgano una joven felina de cabellera rosada e iris semejantes al mar, su vestimenta era sencilla, una blusa pegada al cuerpo de un color pistache-aquamarina claro y unos jeans azules ajustados a su cuerpo asiendo resaltar notoriamente su figura, un suspiro escapo de sus labios al mismo tiempo que cerraba su computadora portátil con los ojos entrecerrados- **No hay nada acerca de la Sombra de la Muerte u otros asesinos, tal pareciera que es la computadora de un chaval normal**

**-Entonces fue un desperdicio de tiempo** -Bufo con cierta decepción la zoomorfa pe pelaje chocolate mientras recargaba completamente su espalda en el respaldo de aquella silla, sus iris empezaron a recorrer aquel restauran buscando al mesero con sus ordenes, eran un yogurth y un capuchino, ¿que tanto se podría tardar en prepararlos?, el sonido de las campanillas siendo golpeadas entre si llamo su atención obligándola a dirigir su mirada en aquella dirección, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a una zoomorfa de piel pistache de iris del mismo color entrando al local, su vestimenta era un top negro que mostraba parte de su tórax, una mini falda entablada del mismo color y una botas de tacón alto, la cual se encontraba acompañada de una pegaso de piel aqua marina y cabellera plateada, sus iris eran de un color plata transparentes, su vestimenta era un vestido negro corto hasta arriba de la rodilla pegado al cuerpo- **Valeria, no vayas a voltear**

**-¿Por qué?** -Pronuncio con incredulidad la felina para dirigir su vista marina a donde se encontraba la mirada de su compañera viendo al dúo de zoomorfas tomando asiento cerca de la barra- **¿Quienes son ellas?**

**-No quiero hablar de eso...** -Pronuncio con melancolía en su voz al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba sus cosas personales de la mesa- Hay que irnos Valeria

**-¿Y mi capuchino?** -Dijo Valeria con cierta tristeza viendo como su compañera de trabajo se iba sin ella- **¡Hey, espérame mujer!**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~C.B.C 11:56 a.m.**

**-¡¿Como es posible que no hayas podido con dos simples chicas?!** -Grito exasperado un erizo negro con franjas rojas e iris semejantes a la sangre mirando con cierto reproche a un erizo de púas griseadas e iris dorados que se encontraba reposando sobre un sofá de piel

**-Me sorprendieron** -Pronuncio con cierta dificultad en su voz Dark recordando el incidente de esa noche, aunque la realidad era que Dark se estaba esperando aquella "emboscada", sabia que su querido hermano mayor estaba de visita en la ciudad, y que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de enviar a algunas de sus mejores asesinas o ladronas para conseguir información acerca de la sombra de la muerte o de alguno de sus otros asesinos seriales

**-¿Me crees tan idiota para creerte eso?** -Pronuncio con molestia Shadow dirigiendo su vista a una de las ventanas cristalinas de aquella habitación que daba una hermosa vista a un invernadero personalizado

**-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?** -Pronuncio Dark con cierta burla en su voz viendo a su sobrino con algo de arrogancia en su mirada

**-¿Cuándo dejaras de ocultarme secretos?** -Pronuncio casi en un susurro inaudible el erizo azabache, su tono de voz era serio pero contenía una pizca de melancolía al recordar su niñez, Dark siempre le mantuvo en secreto varias cosas durante su crecimiento, una de ellas era que sus propios abuelos quisieron matarlo cuando era apenas un bebe, pero la más notoria era acerca de su verdadero padre biológico, lo único que sabia de ese bastardo era que también era un asesino en serie conocido en todo Mobius al igual que él, y que al igual que Dark tenia su propio clan- **¿Cuándo piensas decirme la verdad acerca de él?, sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano muy a conocerlo**

-**Tal vez tengas razón Shadow** -Pronuncio caninamente Dark bajando su mirada dorada asía el suelo- **Pero mientras siga con vida no lo voy a permitir, le prometí a tu madre que estarías a salvo y lejos de él, y eso are** -Un silencio incomodo se formo tras estas palabras asiendo el ambiente tan denso como si de un cubo de hielo se tratara, sabia que Shadow iba a volver a reprocharle y a preguntarle acerca del bastardo de su padre, así que tenia que pensar en un nuevo tema de conversación para evitar retomar el tema actual, sus labios formaron una sonrisa picara al igual que una mirada burlona mientras volvía a enfocar su mirada dorada sobre el erizo azabache- **y... ¿Ya te acostasteis con la cría?**

**-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS DICES IDIOTA?!** -Grito exasperado el erizo negro volteándolo a ver con sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color carmesí

**-Tal vez sea algo despistado, pero todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes por esa cría** -Pronuncio Dark con sencillez aun manteniendo aquella mirada burlona, el erizo azabache solo rodó sus ojos a un lado tratando de evitar la mirada dorada de su tutor, Dark solo suspiro, sabia que Shadow nunca había sido bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, sin mencionar que era la primera vez que se enamoraba, suspiro cansina-mente dirigiendo su vista a una vieja fotografía que se encontraba colgada en la pared blanquecina que se encontraba al frente de él, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que volvía su vista al erizo que se encontraba aun viendo a la nada con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas- **Shadow, empaca tus cosas y las de esa criada, nos vamos a la playa**

**-¿Qué?** -Pronuncio con incredulidad Shadow volviendo su mirada sangre a la mirada dorada de Dark

**-Has trabajado duro estos últimos años, necesitas vacaciones, sin mencionar que a la rubiesita le gusta la playa, y la playa es el lugar más romántico que hay en el mundo** -Pronuncio Dark con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro asiendo meditar al erizo azabache sobre su ide- **Aparte sirve que descanso de las llamadas y visitas del idiota de Lake**

**-¡SOLO QUIERES LIBRARTE DE ESE IDIOTA Y ME USAS A MI DE EXCUSA!** -Grito Shadow exaspera elevando uno de sus puños dispuesto a golpear a ese erizo sin importarle si estaba herido o no

**-Tal vez, pero... la playa es el lugar que más le fascina a esa cría, si vamos va a estar feliz y tendrás más oportunidad de conquistarla, sin mencionar que no vas a tener que vigilar todo el tiempo ya que estaremos en una de mis islas privadas, así que... ¿Qué dices Shadow?** -Pronuncio Dark, Shadow solo empezó a ver el lugar con su mirada sangre meditando en las palabras de Dark, tenia que admitir que era una buena idea, y en cierto modo le asustaba que a Dark se le hubiera ocurrido algo así, aparte si la eriza le rechazaba sus sentimientos la podría obligar a cambiar de idea por las malas

**-Acepto...**

Hola guapuras!

Espero que les allá gustado este nuevo capitulo, y lamento que sea corto xc

Pero se lo pueden agradecer a mi profe de calculo que hasta en vacaciones nos encarga tarea -_-##

También le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Wild Wolf por prestarme a Claws y a Valeria The Cat-Vampire por prestarme a Valeria para este cap, al igual que a BlueRosePegasus por prestarme a Aqua X3

Y a mi amigo Lucas que me ayudo a traspasar este cap del cuaderno a fanfiction X3


	13. La Cuna del Mar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Apartamento del Oficial Sonic 10:48 p.m.**

Sus iris azules analizaban con detalle cada rincón de aquel espacioso departamento, aun la sangre que había emanado del cuerpo de su compañero de trabajo seguía fresca decorando el piso de madera oscura, no había duda alguna de quien había sido el responsable de aquel disparo, todos los criminales del mundo querían muerto al agente Sonic, pero muy pocos tenían las agallas de intentarlo o estaban suficientemente locos para siquiera pensarlo, lo cual de cierta forma facilitaba su trabajo.

**-Agente Sonatika** -Escucho su nombre obligándola a dirigir sus ojos al emisor de su voz, sus iris azules se enfocaron en un erizo niebla de aproximadamente veintidós años de edad, sus iris eran de una coloración dorada transparente, sus púas largas hasta sus rodillas, las cuales eran sujetas por una cola de caballo, su vestimenta consistía en una bata blanca del mismo largo de sus púas griseadas, un pantalón crema y unas zapatillas negras, entre sus manos se encontraba un collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón- **Encontramos esto, tal vez le interese echar un vistazo antes de enviarlo al laboratorio**

**-para que me interesaría un collar** -Pronuncio cortante la eriza celulosa frunciendo levemente el ceño- **Sonic a pesar de tener novia era un mujeriego, tal vez es el collar de una de sus tantas novias**

**-¿Aún sigue molesta por lo de hace dos años?**-Interrogo con seriedad el erizo abriendo el dije de corazón mostrándole la foto de su interior- **Este collar pertenece a la señorita Lake, de acuerdo al padre la niña siempre lo usaba, nunca se lo quitaba**

**-¿Cómo llego aquí?-**Pronuncio casi en un susurro Sonatika tomando entre sus manos aquel collar para verlo con más detenimiento

**-Eso le toca resolverlo a usted detective** -Pronuncio el erizo alejándose poco a poco de la eriza que seguía analizando aquel collar en busca de respuestas- **Salude a Yue de mi parte**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Bar Star 11:23 p.m.**

**-¡¿Cómo es posible que se nos hayan ganado un par de novatas?!** -Grito exasperada una pegasus de piel agua, su cabellera era de una coloración plateada al igual que sus iris, su vestimenta en ese momento era un top negro con escote recto y una minifalda del mismo color al igual que una botas de tacón de aguja que le podrían sacar un ojo a cualquiera si su dueña se lo proponía- **Era nuestra oportunidad para saber la verdadera identidad de ese asesino, Black Doom se molestara con nosotras**

**-No lo hará** -Pronuncio con serenidad una hibrida de tonalidades pistaches dedicándole una mirada indiferente a la pegasus, su vestimenta era igual que la de su compañera a diferencia que tenía una vincha con una flor negra decorando sus púas pistaches- **Le diremos que no había información acerca de la sombra de la muerte o de los demás asesinos y ladrones que trabajan para Dark**

**-¿Y crees que de verdad funcione?** -Susurro un poco más calmado la peli plateada mientras su mente era invadida por los recuerdos de su última misión fallida causando un leve temblor en ella

**-Claro Aqua** -Contesto confiada la hibrida pistache- **Confía en mi, ¿Cuando me he equivocado?**

**-Hoy en la mañana** -Respondió Aqua con una risa burlona- **Confundiste la sal con la azúcar**

**-¡Cualquiera se hubiera equivocado, estaban al lado del otro en contenedores iguales!** -Trato de excusarse la hibrida pistache con un leve rubor de vergüenza en su rostro

**-Y cuando dijiste que conocías esta ciudad como la palma de tu mano y que no necesitabas mi ayuda, te tuve que estar buscando por casi cinco horas y perdí mi cita con Astro** -Pronuncio la peli plateada con risa ante los recuerdos, su amiga era una excelente espía y ladrona, pero cuando se trataba de las direcciones era un desastre, ya que no había día en que no se perdiera desde el día en que llego a la ciudad, en parte era comprensible ya que la pistache era del campo y nunca antes había estado en una ciudad

**-Ya me he disculpado treinta cinco veces, ¿Cuántas veces más me lo seguirás recordando?**–Pregunto con fastidio la hibrida pistache sacando de su bolsillo trasero lo que parecía ser un celular, suspiro cansinamente mientras volvía a guardar su móvil con cierto desgano- **Tengo que irme**

**-¿Kotaro te extraña o la niñera ya no puede mantener controlado a tu bestia?** –Pronuncio con cierta burla la peli plateada, la cual no tardo en romper en risas al ver la mirada asesina que su amiga le dedicaba tras su pregunta

**-Hare como no si no te hubiera escuchado** –Pronuncio con una sonrisa corta la pistache mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero negro encima de su hombros izquierdo

**-Sabes que bromeo Judith, Kotaro es el niño más dulce de todo el mundo** –Pronuncio entre risas Aqua viendo como poco a poco su amiga se alejaba hasta que desapareció de su vista dejándola sola en la barra de aquel bar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En alguna isla en el océano 2:38 a.m.**

**-Creí que habías dicho que solamente seriamos nosotros tres** –Pronuncio con irritación Shadow desde la comodidad de un diván azul oscuro dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria al erizo adulto que se encontraba al frente de él bebiendo con tranquilidad una copa de lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja desde la comodidad de un sofá de tres plazas del mismo color que el diván

**-Vamos guapo, es más divertido si esta toda la familia reunida** –Pronuncio con seducción una joven murciélago de aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad de cabellera blanca como la nieve recién caída de invierno dándole un sorbo casto a su vino tinto- **Además no eras el único que necesitaba unas vacaciones cariño**

**-Tus vacaciones fueron apenas la semana pasada –**Murmuro la felina de cabellera tinta como el vino enfocando sus iris rosas pastel a la murciélago de iris zafiros que solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta

**-No le des importancia a eso Mikaru** –Pronuncio con una sonrisa corta el erizo niebla rodeando con su brazo derecho a la felina que se encontraba sentada a su lado causando que el rostro de su compañera se volviera de un carmesí brillante casi semejante a la sangre- **Son vacaciones, así que disfrútalas**

**-S… si** –Tartamudeo la felina desviando su mirada pastel en otra dirección, podía sentir como su corazón estaba latiendo con velocidad al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza su pecho provocándole temor de que su compañero pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón

**-Escuchan eso** –Pronuncio Dark separándose de su compañera para poder enfocar mejor el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido

**-Yo no escuche nada, además ya es tarde, es mejor que vayamos a dormir** –Pronuncio con rapidez la felina nieve levantándose de su asiento, se encamino con paso veloz al pasillo de aquella "casa de playa" en donde se encontraba su habitación correspondida sin dirigir su mirada a los presentes- **Buenas noches**

**-¿Qué le sucede?** –Pregunto con cierto asombro el erizo mientras parpadeaba un par de veces tratando de analizar la situación

**-El amor** –Murmuro con una risa burlona Rouge, Dark la volteo a ver ladeando su cabeza tal niño pequeño en busca de una explicación más esta se escondido detrás de su bebida ignorando la reacción de su jefe, no era un secreto para nadie que esa felina estaba enamorada de él, todo el mundo lo sabía, menos él

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Orilla del mar 3:05 a.m.**

Las finas y potentes olas del mar se encontraban golpeando con suavidad las suaves arenas de oro refinado de aquella playa, la luna se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo infinito de la fría noche brindando de luz suficiente a los seres que se encontraban habitando en esa isla.

**-Sonic…** –Susurro al viento una eriza de cabellera dorada sentada en la arena fría de la playa mientras un par de lágrimas amargas se juntaban en los rabillos de sus ojos cielo-mar queriendo escapar de estos

**-¿Aun sigues pensando en ese ****patético**** idiota?** -Pronuncio una voz masculina grave a sus espaldas rompiendo la paz y tranquilidad que ella hubiera querido mantener, ella solo abrazo sus piernas con fuerzas acercándolas lo más posible a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro en estas ignorando al erizo azabache que se encontraba sentado a su lado, cuando era pequeña su mamá le dijo que si mantenía esa postura se haría invisible y los monstruos de su armario no la iban a lastimar, ¿eso funcionaria también con ese monstruo?- **El esta muerto y lo sabes bien, nunca dejo sobrevivientes, ademas era un idiota mujeriego, tal vez nunca te amo**

**-No, el esta vivo y su corazón es mio, como mi corazón es de él solamente -**Pronuncio entre lagrimas la eriza enterrando aun más su rostro entre sus piernas, Shadow solo empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho semejante a los piquetes de las hormigas rojas en día de verano, más no sabia si eran por las palabras de su pequeña rubia o el hecho de que alguien creía que ese policía era mejor que él-** Y si el no me amaba, aun así yo lo amo, y lo seguiré asiendo**

**-Eres una tonta Maria -**Pronuncio casi en susurro el erizo azabache dedicándole una mirada casta a la rubia, con cierta brusquedad sujeto el cabello dorado de la eriza asiéndola gemir levemente de dolor por el repentino trato, la jalo con brusquedad asía atrás separando su rostro de sus piernas revelando su hermoso rostro de ángel teñido de una hermosa coloración carmesí brillante, sus ojos cerrados por el dolor y las lagrimas que seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas, ante sus iris sangres no podia lucir más hermosa sin contar que aquel vestido de escote recto de color negro hasta su abdomen y blanco en la parte de abajo le asía resaltar su hermosa figura, en un movimiento rápido tiro de su cabello obligando-la a acercarse a él uniendo sus labios en un beso algo apasionado, Maria solo abrió sus ojos al sentir la suavidad y el calor que emanaban los labios de aquel erizo sobre los suyos al igual que su sonroje aumentaba, sintió como lentamente se alejaba de ella en busca del aire perdido al igual que el agarre de él sobre ella se aflojo, sin pensarlo empujo lejos de ella a su futuro asesino mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos con más velocidad**\- ¿Qué?**

**-¡Aléjate de mi, no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez, solo Sonic me puede tocar! -**Grito con desesperación Maria alejándose del erizo azabache aun sentada en la arena con sus ojos cristalinos, en otro momento no le hubiera molestado al erizo azabache dejar a la pequeña rubia en paz, pero el solo hecho de que dijera que ese patético oficial era el único que la podia tocar lo había cabreado, ella era de su propiedad, sin pensarlo tomo a la eriza de cabellera rubia por las muñecas obligando-la a recostarse totalmente en la arena permitiendo-le posarse encima de ella, Maria luchaba por librarse de su agarre, más no tenia éxito alguno, no necesitaba ver el futuro para saber lo que venia a continuación**\- ¡No quiero, suéltame!**

**-¿Porqué sigues esperando a ese idiota?, él esta muerto -**Pregunto con seriedad Shadow enfocando sus iris sangres a los iris cristalinos de la eriza que luchaba desesperada mente por librarse de él

**-No es cierto, el no esta muerto -**Negaba con su cabeza mientras sus lagrimas brotaban con más rapidez

**-¿Entonces porque no viene a salvarte si tanto dices que le importas? -**Volvió a preguntar viendo como la eriza dejaba de poner resistencia tras su pregunta, la cruel y triste realidad era la mejor arma contra alguien**\- Esta muerto... -**Susurro por ultimo el erizo azabache antes de unir sus labios con los de su victima una vez más, Maria no puso resistencia alguna ante el contacto de su asesino, esas palabras aun seguían resonando en su cabeza, era verdad, ella lo sabia, Sonic estaba muerto y pronto ella también lo estaría, ¿o no?, sintió como Shadow empezó a decender de una manera lenta por su cuello en una hilera consecutiva de besos, gimió levemente ante el contacto, no era la primera vez recibía un trato como ese sobre su cuello, Sonic lo había hecho una vez, hace varias navidades

**-Sonic... -**Murmuro casi en susurro la eriza rubia ocasionando que el erizo azabache se detuviera abruptamente

**-Piensas que es Sonic el que te esta besando no es cierto... -**Pronuncio con seriedad Shadow frunciendo levemente el ceño

**-¿Porqué te molesta si pienso que eres Sonic o no? Después de todo tendrías mi cuerpo -**Pregunto con incredulidad la eriza de cabellera dorada dedicándole una mirada llena de duda que se podia sentir con facilidad a pesar de sus ojos cristalinos inundados de lagrimas**\- ¿no es eso lo que quieres?**

**-Eso no es lo que quiero -**Pronuncio cortante Shadow dirigiendo sus iris sangres a otra dirección, esas palabras le habían hecho recodar una parte de su pasado que no quería volver a recodar por el resto de su vida, dirigió su mirada sangre a la eriza de cabellera dorada que lo seguía observando con cierta duda ante la próxima acción que realizaría, verla tan indefensa y débil le asía querer tomarla como suya en aquel mismo momento**\- Un día seras totalmente mía Maria, y estaras conmigo por tu propia voluntad... no importa el tiempo que tome, esperare hasta que tu corazón me pertenezca**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Hospital de Angel City 4:55 a.m.**

Frio, era todo lo que podía sentir en su cuerpo en ese momento, podía sentir como una fina manta de textura rasposa descansaba sobre su pecho melón tratando de contrarrestar el frio que sentía su cuerpo, pero tal parecía que la misma manta estaba hecha del hielo más frio de todo el mundo ya que sus escalofríos solo aumentaban a cada minuto que pasaba, no era una exageración la velocidad con la que sentía el frio aumentar en su cuerpo, sus oídos podían captar con detalle el sonido grave del minutero y segundero del reloj que se encontraba colgado a unos pocos metros en aquella habitación desconocida para él, contar los segundos que pasaban era todo lo que podía hacer, no podía mover sus brazos o sus manos, y si lo hacía entonces no los podía sentir, ¿este era su final acaso?, ¿o ya estaba muerto y no estaba informado de eso?.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**No les voy a mentir guapuras, la verdad es que este cap estaba "terminado" desde hace un mes, pero sentía que le faltaba más romance, y la verdad no estaba en ese estado de ánimo, mi vida amorosa no es la mejor que se diga, tonto amor...**

**Y NO, NO PIENSO DEJAR ABANDONADA ESTA HISTORIA**

**Ya que al parecer más de uno me lo preguntaban en Facebook si abandonaría el blog y la respuesta es NO, JAMAS, NEVER!**

**En otras noticias…**

**Claws le pertenece a Wild Wolf**

**Valeria le pertenece a Valeria The Cat-Vampire**

**Aqua le pertenece a BlueRosePegasus**

**Sonatika le pertenece a Sonatika-san**

**Yue, Kotaro y Lucas le pertenecen a su servidora**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	14. Una Vieja Foto

**(N / A: Este capitulo sera diferente, sueros Narrado en Segunda persona desde el Punto de Vista de María)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En Alguna Isla en el Océano 9:00 am**

**-POR Aleta, paz y tranquilidad - **_Escuchas pronunciar con cansancio al erizo Que creísteis Durante Tiempo Mucho era Que Un amigo de tu padre, el cual sea SE Encuentra plácidamente recargado en El Tronco De Una palmera a la par de la sombra con la altura de la ONU de lentes de sol en Compañía de pequeño ONU chao Que Lo encontraba imitando_

**-Quita ESA Cara larga y Disfruta de la playa linda **_-Escuchas ESA voz femenina llena de seducción de Aquella ladrona de joyas Que como Rostro empezado a considerar una amiga tuya Cercana A Pesar de La Situacion Que Estas Viviendo ACTUALMENTE, giras Levemente tu a tu lado izquierdo to see un Una joven murciélago blanca Como la nieve recostada del una silla de playa con Una copa de Lo Que parecia Ser vino blanco con Una fresa en el interior of this Que descansaba en su mano Derecha, Una ONU traje de baño algo revelador párrafo Tu Gusto, Pero tiene aprendido Que A Pesar de Lo Que le digas Ella Se seguiría VISTIENDO igual, tu Solamente suspiras y enfocas tu vista al mar, No Puedes mar Evitar que tu mente NuevaMente inundada de los Sucesos Que Pasaron en la noche en Aquel Mismo Lugar En Donde Ahora Te encuentras descansando, ella Parece Que se da Cuenta de Que Estas pensando en tu secuestrador, y al Parecer Ahora pretendiente lo sientes por cual sea la ONU leve codazo en tu brazo obligándote a dirigirle tu mirada Una Vez Maestro _** D No Es Tan malo Como Piensas cariño, solo ha Tenido Una Vida Difícil, dale Una Oportunidad, veras Que El es el interior no es Realmente el asesino Que aparenta Ser ante Todos**

**-Ni En Un Millon de años saldria con Alguien que una Asesinado un tanta gente inocente - **_Corta en cuadritos con determinacion, y es La Verdad, una Diferencia de Otras chicas no te parecen Atractivos los chicos malos ni te atraen, siempre ha Sido Así, Rouge solitario Niega con la cabeza MIENTRAS SE COLOCA UNOS lentes de sol cobre Sus Ojos_

_\- _**Lo que tu digas linda **_-Dice por ultimo los antes de Darle sorbo ONU corto una copa Do, mueves De Un Lado A Otro tu cabeza en Señal de Negación, te levantas de Aquella silla de Adirondack estirando SUS brazos al aire MIENTRAS contienes el Aire, Desde Que habian Llegado A esa playa, o mejor DICHO isla, no habias IDO una dormir, Durante Siquiera ni El viaje en jet habia descansado, te despides de Rouge Con Un ademán y te retiras a la habitación ¿Que Oscuro te habia asignado Para Que descansaras Durante tu estadía en la ESA isla, Que por cual sea habias escuchado iban un Ser Solamente cuatro Días ya El Que y Mikaru no podian Estar ausentes del tanto tiempoo ya Que levantarían Varias Sospechas, recuerdas Una Vez que tu padre te conto Que Oscuro se habia ido de vieja De Negocios estafadores mikaru de Durante Más De Una semana y Los Medios habian Lanzado Que habia ONU lazo amoroso Entre Ellos dos, Pero claro, Cuando Tienes Dinero y fama te enfrentas una cola Los Medios inventen mentiras Sobre ti y de las Personas que te Rodean, suspiras NuevaMente, Tal Vez En Este Momento estarias en tu casa leyendo Un libro de fantasía en el jardín trasero de tu mansión esperando Alguna Llamada de tu pare o que tu novio te sorprendiera Con Un ramo de lirios, Estabas tan adentro de tus Pensamientos Que no te habias dado Cuenta Que ya habias Llegado una habitación tu, entrás a la habitación ¿Cerrando la puerta Detrás de ti, enseguida captas el olor dulce y delicado de perfumadas Velas las, Una fragancia que te Recuerda a Las Flores que Crecian pecado Preocupación Alguna En el jardín de tu Escuela, prendidas Siguen, y la verdad no molesta te, las habias prendido tu CUANDO Llegaron a la isla Durante la noche, Despues De Que Oscuro te habia dado la habitación ¿, era but La Primera Vez Que ibas a dormir, te dejas caer de espaldas Sobre el colchón con edredón blanco, en el cual sea te Hundes notoriamente dándote Cierto miedo al Principio ya Que no te imaginabas, sueltas Una risa juguetona MIENTRAS te acomodas En la cama párr Poder hoy toda tu cabeza en las almohades vestidas de seda, Cuando but lo logras la retiras enseguida obligándote a ti Misma un sentarte en la cama, en los escasos Segundos Que duro tu cabeza apoyada en los AEE almohadas sentisteis algo duro y frío Debajo de estas, ¿sueros ONU arma acaso ?, si era Así no hay Estabas sorprendida ya Que se trataba de Una Familia de asesinos y ladrones, con lentitud Coges la almohada MIENTRAS respiras hondo párrafo aguantar la Respiración, cuentas Hasta tres en tu mente párr LUEGO levantar la almohada encontrándote con Una vieja Imágenes Enmarcada Que descansaba Debajo de esta, parpadeas la par de la ONU de Veces MIENTRAS sueltas la almohada párrafo coger con delicadez la Foto Que se encontraba Enmarcada En un Rectángulo horizontal de plata, en la Foto observas Que Aparecen tres erizos y Una felina, DOS mujeres, ONU erizo Varón al Que identificas Como oscuro, pequeño ONU y niño, parpadeas par ONU de Veces Más preguntándote internamente Quienes Eran los Demás zoomorfos Que Aparecen en la Foto._

**-Sabia Que tenia Que Revisar this habitación **_-Pronuncio UNA VOZ profunda y tranquila a tus espaldas, volteas con lentitud to see una ESE erizo de coloraciones Como la niebla en el umbral de la puerta dedicándote Una mirada tierna y dulce, Pero a la Vez nostálgica , no tarda Mucho párr Que El tomo asiento al Lado tuyo observando la Foto contigo MIENTRAS una Sonrisa corta adornaba su rostro y la ONU brillo Cierto ojos SUS Adorna, ¿acaso queria llorar?_ \- **¿Reconoces a alguien mas de la Imágenes aparte de mi María?**

**-No - **_Pronuncias sencillamente extendiéndole la Foto párr Que El la tomo, un acceden cual sea lo _**\- ¿Quien es el niño? - **_Preguntas con Cierta confusión en tu voz _**\- se me hace conocida**

_Ves Como una risa sorda Escapa de Sus labios MIENTRAS su sonrisa se Amplia poco ONU Maestro _**Es Sombra ... **_-Pronuncio sencillamente, abres tus ojos ante la impresión al Mismo Tiempo Que diriges tu vista a la fotografía, acaso ESE niño inocente y Lleno de alegría, ¿era El Mismo erizo Que Intento matarte? - _** Si ya se, no se Parece en nada al real, tenia aqui cuatro años de Edad, la felina de tonalidades añil se llama Sara, es la tía de la sombra, y la Eriza peli roja se llama Esmeralda - **_Un suspiro Escapa de Sus labios MIENTRAS su semblante Decae al Mismo Tiempo Que su sonrisa se desvanece, ¿acaso le habia sucedido algo ?, te Preguntas un MIENTRAS Misma ti Vuelves a enfocar tu mirada en la Foto _**\- Ella es la madre de las Sombras**

**-es Muy bonita - **_Pronuncias con sinceridad _**\- ¿En Dónde Están Ahora?**

**-Sara Esta en algun lugar remoto de Mobius buscando aventuras, Ella Se Parece algo en un Sonic, no Se Puede quedar en la ONU por Lugar mucho tiempoo - **_Contesto de forma cortes oscuro Recordando a su amiga de la infancia _**\- y Esmeralda ... bueno ... Ella Fue asesinada CUANDO Sombra Apenas iba a cumplir · Los Cinco Años de Edad ... **_-Sientes Como enseguida se empieza una Formar ONU nudo en tu garganta, MIENTRAS empiezas a la par de la ONU Sentir de gotas humedas en tus ojos, Que un sentimiento CADA Posee sabes Ser vivo Y Lo busque, misericordia, ves Como una lagrima amarga se desliza con lentitud por la mejilla de la oscuridad, al Shadow Parecer No Fue El Unico Que Perdio a alguien Importante en su vida, colocas tu mano Sobre su hombro Tratando de brindar ALGÚN consuelo o animo, AUNQUE intentas Lo RESPECTO sabes muy bien Que No Puedes Hacer Nada Al, observas Como Oscuro se limpia la mejilla con la manga de su chaqueta, te Sigue sorprendiendo Que A Pesar de estar ¿una del en Playa El Aun Sigue Usando ESA chaqueta - _** No le vallas un Decir un nadie of this Imágenes o de lo que te Hable, en especial a Shadow**

**-Lo Prometo - **_Pronuncias con sinceridad, sabias busque muy Que Lo significaba perder una mamá tu, Sabes Que Ya No ESTABA ESA persona que te Trajo al Mundo, que te acuño entre tus brazos y te Cantaba CUANDO tenias miedo, sable Que organismos europeos de normalización recuerdos Nunca Mas los IBAS un revivir Poder, Gracias a tu Caos tenias un padre tu, no te quedasteis sola, ¿por Shadow Habia Sido Criado su padre también al igual ella Que ?, si pero era Así ¿then Que Asía con oscuro ?, AEE Preguntas surcaron tu mente, Pero sabes Que No Es Tiempo de Preguntar, but oscuro y tu ignoran Que en el pasillo SE Encuentra Aquel erizo Que hace honor a un su nombre, el cual sea escucho Cada palabra MIENTRAS se encontraba recargado en La Pared del pasillo MIENTRAS Sus Ojos Semejantes a la sangre emitian brillo leve ONU_


	15. Acidentti Rose

-**.-.-.-.-.-Angel City, Centro, 1:24 p.m.**

El viento en su rostro aumentaba su fuerza conforme a la velocidad que iba tomando su nueva motocicleta, por alguna extraña razón había extrañado la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro, desde que había cumplido los 14 años de edad nunca se había vuelto a subir a una motocicleta, debía de admitir que se sentía bien volver a revivir los recuerdos del pasado de vez en cuando, aunque el sonido de las bocinas de algunos autos y los piropos que uno que otro borracho le lanzaba le daban ganas de sacar su pistola y clavares una bala en medio de los ojos, pero había algo que la detenía de hacer tal locura, y eran los oficiales que se encontraban rodando constantemente la zona, claro que era la segunda mejor asesina que tenia Dark a su disposición, pero si comenzaba a disparar a cualquiera que agotaba su paciencia terminaría capturada por la policía o peor... fusilada, ella no era buena para los escapes de ultimo momento, había estado enseñando sus escapes pero no quería poner a prueba sus nuevos conocimientos en este momento.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras estacionaba su moto al frente de un bar que era la sensación del momento, "Lady Bat", esas palabras estaban escritas con colores neones y brillantes arriba de la entrada principal, no presto atención alguna a la gente formada esperado con ansias entrar al bar del momento mientras se dirigirla con paso moderado a la entrada.

-**Nombre** -Pronuncio secamente un gorila marrón de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años de edad que traía el típico uniforme negro de guardia

-**Rose... Amy Rose** -Pronuncio secamente la eriza algo exasperada de tener que repetir el mismo proceso cada vez que venia, el gorila solo asintió quitando el listón morado que la separaba del lugar permitiendo le entrar. Entro con paso veloz al lugar siendo atacada enseguida por las luces neón que bailaban por todo el lugar al ritmo de la música, Amy solo suspiro nuevamente mientras se encaminaba a la oficina principal en donde se encontraría su vieja amiga, y consejera, sin mencionar que nada pasaba sin que ella ya lo supiera, después de todo, no fue la mejor espía de la G.U.N por nada, y si no, siempre le podia hacer una visita a esa eriza rubia y resolver esto de una vez por todas, con cariño acaricio su bolsa de mano en donde se encontraba uno de sus juguetes favoritos que pronto se encontraría manchado de la sangre carmesí de aquella eriza si sus deducciones eran ciertas...

**-.-.-.-Angel City, Callejones Norte, 01:54 a.m.**

Su respiración era cada minuto más entre cortada y el deseo de cerrar sus ojos había aumentado de igual manera, ¿Como rayos había acabado en esta situación tan vergonzosa?, era una de las mejores asesinas entrenadas de la Noir, ¿como es que había perdido tan fácil contra aquella eriza de púas rosas?, se coloco su mano derecha sobre la herida sangrante asiendo una mueca de dolor mientras observaba el cielo, su único consuelo en ese momento era que había conseguido aquel maldito disco que su jefe tanto quería.

**-Yoshimi contesta** -Se escucho una voz quebrada por la estática a través de todo el callejón, la loba de pelaje negro solo suspiro antes de sacar su comunicador del bolsillo

**-Aquí Yoshimi** -Contesto sin ánimos la zoomorfa tratando de ignorar el dolor

**-¿Conseguiste el disco?** -Pregunto la voz al otro lado de la linea

**-Por supuesto que si** -Pronuncio la loba con algo de molestia ante la indirecta de que había fallado su misión- **soy Yoshimi Ika, ¿recuerdas?**

**-Muy bien, el jefe estará feliz **-Dijo el otro zoomorfo restando le importancia- **Ya mande a Beans por ti, espéralo en el callejón**

**-¿En donde hay violadores y otros asesinos seriales?** -Pregunto con sarcasmo Yoshimi antes de resoplar con enojo- **No tengo otra opción Knuckles...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-Manción Doom 2:34 a.m.**

**-Hogar, dulce hogar** -Murmuro con felicidad y leve cansancio un zoomorfo de púas niebla e iris miel mientras dejaba caer al piso de madera pulida las pocas maletas que se había llevado a sus pequeñas vacaciones improvisadas- **¡Te extrañe casa!**

**-Eres un melodramático** -Pronuncio amargamente Shadow dejando su maleta en el piso al lado de las maletas de su tutor legal mientras soltaba un largo suspiro de cansancio

**-No soy un melodramático **-Dijo Dark con exasperación dejándose caer sobre el sofá de cuero negro, cogió el control de su televisión de plasma y con pereza la prendió buscando algo que ver (**N/A:** Si la televisión de Shadow era grande, imaginen-ce la de Dark o.O), no tardo en encontrar un canal que llamara su atención, lo cual había borrado la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro causando una mirada seria y hasta cierto punto molesta- **Shadow... Tienes trabajo...**

El erizo azabache solo asintió mientras depositaba el cuerpo adormilado de la eriza rubia en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, no tardo en irse del lugar, después de todo no necesitaba que le dieran información acerca de su nuevo trabajo, con solo el tono de Dark sabia que tenia que hacer, y que entre más pronto seria mejor para todos, solo se dirigió a la puerta principal de la mansión a paso veloz mientras chasqueaba la lengua en señal de molestia, ese sujeto debía de haber muerto hace dos semanas a manos de Rose, pero al parecer ella no pudo cumplir su misión dejando-le el trabajo a él sin avisarle, ¿Como es que creía que ellos no se iban a dar cuenta de que no había logrado asesinar con éxito a aquel empresario?...

**-.-.-.-.-.-Parque Central de Angel City 4:35 a.m.**

La brisa nocturna movía suavemente sus púas rosadas al compás de la música muda de la noche, sus iris esmeraldas opacos se encontraban viendo con indiferencia aquel evento de caridad para los huérfanos, que para su suerte era al aire libre, una buena fachada para ocultar la trata de personas, como odiaba que la gente creyera tan fácilmente cualquier mentira que decía esos _"inversionistas"_, ¡¿como no podían ver la realidad?!, suspiro con desgano y saco una pistola semejante a una ametralladora, con la diferencia de que era mas pequeña y de color rosa oscuro, se puso en posición para disparare a aquel lobo, ese seria su ultima noche, esta vez no fallaría, con delicadeza coloco su dedo indice en el gatillo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro de ángel... esto acabaría pronto...

El sonido grave de un disparo hizo eco dando inicio a una serie sin fin de disparos más a la zona del parque en donde se llevaba acabo aquella _"obra benéfica"_, la sangre no tardo en teñir por completo el césped dándole un toque exótico al la vista, y el toque terrorífico al ver los cuerpos inertes de varios zoomorfos perforados, la eriza solo se sobre exalto ante tal escena mientras sus iris temblaban levemente ante la escena que se presentaba ante ella, ¡solo tenia que morir ese tal Gerardo, ¡¿quien podría ser tan desalmado para asesinar a tanta gente inocente?!

**-Fallaste** -Se escucho una vos profunda a sus espaldas obligando la a dar la vuelta para confrontar al erizo azabache que se encontraba escondido en la sombra que proyectaba los edificios vecinos

**-¿Siempre te esconderás en las sombras? **-Pregunto sin emoción la eriza colocando su vista en la luna nueva que era la única testigo de lo sucedido- **Te has excedido esta vez, la mayoría eran huérfanos**

**-Les he hecho un favor al acabar con sus patéticas vidas **-Contesto de mala gana la sombra dando un paso al frente para ser iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, aunque su aspecto era aun confuso gracias a la capucha que usaba

**-¿Como a la niña rica de papi**? -Dijo con cierto enojo Amy dándole una mirada reprobatoria al erizo, el cual solo se tenso ante sus palabras- **¿Acaso creías que no me había enterado que la sombra de la muerte fallo por primera vez en toda su vida?, ¿Porque sigue esa chiquilla con vida?**

**-No es asunto tuyo Rose...**

**-¡Claro que si lo es!** -Grito con exasperación la eriza mirando con furia al erizo que se encontraba inmóvil en su lugar- **Nunca antes habías tan siquiera considerado el dejar con vida a alguien... ¿por qué ahora si?** -Su tono se iba disminuyendo tras cada palabra que decía, pero su mirada reprobatoria seguía firme- **¿Porqué?, ¿Y porte te pregunto si ya se?, ¡te has enamorado de esa cria y te has olvidado de lo más importante!**

**-¿Es que oí mal o sera que la sombra se enamoro acaso? -**Se escucho una vos femenina a sus espaldas ocasionando que ambos erizos sacaran sus armas rápidamente apuntando a su nuevo objetivo, a siete metros de ellos se encontraba una pegasus de piel aguamarina observándolos con una sonrisa superior en su rostro, su vestimenta brillaba con la luz de la luna, consistía en un top negro con escote de corazón, una mini falda del mismo color corte escoses (**N/A: **Que tiene tablones, solo aclaro :v), y un par de botas al nivel del suelo, su cabello plateado se ondeaba ligeramente por la libra nocturna mientras este emitía leves luces azules- **¿Quien lo diría Yue?**

**-Hasta el asesino más desalmado tiene corazón Aqua **-Se escucho otra vos seductiva ocasionando que ambos erizos se pusieran de lado y de espaldas con su compañero para poder apreciar a la segunda zoomorfa sin dejar de vigilar a la otra para evitar algún ataque, la segunda zoomorfa se encontraba de pie sobre una de las esquinas del edificio viendo con superioridad a los erizos, los cuales solo se turnaban para ver los movimientos de las zoomorfas, su piel al igual que su cabello y ojos eran de un color pistache claro con tonalidades fuertes, su vestimenta era similar a la de la pegasus dejando sin duda alguna que ambas eran socias-** Es un placer conocerte al fin, Sombra de la muerte...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Creo que el único lado positivo de este retraso es que ya salio nuestra amada Amy Rose**

**Y en otras noticias le deseo un feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) a Wild Wolf, felicidades linda (eres un año más vieja XD), a mi amiga Angela que cumplió este 10 de octubre (aun me debes mi dibujo de Tsuki y Vio de anivers! .), y a mi guapura Cristina que cumple en tres días más sus 15 años (no se si pueda publicar en tu cumple, gomene)**

**También una felicitación a Lorena por ganar el concurso anterior, y espero que le gustara la primera parte de su premio.**

**Y recuerden que aun me pueden dejar sus preguntas para la video-respuesta que subire muy pronto a mi cuenta en You Tube ;)**

**¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	16. Plan Part 1

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Hospital Civil de Angel City 3:45 a.m**

**-Esto apesta** –Murmuro para si misma una joven lobina de pelaje negro como el abismo e iris azules viendo con odio las vendas que cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo- **No abra peligro me dijiste, no hay nadie me dijiste, será fácil dijiste**

**-Un error lo comete cualquiera Yoshimi **–Contesto de mal humor el equina viendo con reprobación a la de iris zafiros- **El lado positivo tenemos el dichoso disco, Black Doom estará feliz**

**-Eso espero, casi pierdo la vida ahí adentro** –Menciono malhumorada Yoshimi tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua**\- ¿Cómo va el idiota con la investigación de la niña ricachona?**

**-Esta en un callejón sin salidas, no hay pistas** –Contesto el oficial de policías mientras sacaba un disco plateado para verificar que era el que buscaban antes de llevárselo a su jefe

**-¿Y la nueva policía que fue asignada al intento de asesinato del idiota?**

**-No es problema, Aqua se encargara de que ella no vuelva a ver un mañana, la sombra de la muerte matara a Sonic mañana antes de que le dan de alta en el hospital, y mañana también el señor Dark morirá de un disparo en la fiesta de beneficencia para los de escasos recursos, ¿crees estar lista para mañana?**

Yoshimi solo le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de revelar una sonrisa sádica y algo psicópata que causo un escalofrió en el equina que instintivamente dio un paso asía atrás.

**-La misma pregunta ofende querido** –Contesto simplemente antes de soltar algunas risas

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Parque Central de Angel City 4:45 a.m**

**-¿Qué demonios quieren de nosotros?** –Pregunto con cierta rabia la eriza rosada sin bajar su guardia aun estando espalda con espalda con el erizo azabache

**-Solo queríamos conocer a la sombra de la muerte** –Contesto simplemente la pegasus de cabellera plateada como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

**-Trabajan para Black Doom Rose** –Menciono sin emoción el azabache guardando su arma dentro de su garbalina- **Tienen órdenes de recolectar información, no de asesinar**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?** –Pregunto de mala forma la rosada sin bajar la guardia como su compañero

**-Porque ya fuera asi nos de nosotros cuatro ya estarían en el infierno** –Murmuro sin ánimos el erizo mientras retomaba su camino asía una de las esquinas del edificio para seguir su camino- **Y antes de que preguntes otra cosa no tengo ánimos para asesinar esta noche**

**-Idiota…** -Murmuro la eriza rosada guardando su arma

**-Niña consentida… **-Contesto Shadow antes de lanzarse del edificio para desaparecer d ela vita de todos, ambas zoomorfas solo se vieron entre si antes de asentir y emprender vuelo dejando a la eriza rosada sola mientras el sonido de las sirenas de los autos de policía ya ambulancias se hacían cada vez más presentes en aquel lugar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mansión Doom 5:05 a.m**

El dolor del corazón era lo único que nunca la medicina o la ciencia podían currar con una pastilla o jarabe, podían hacer que lo olvidaras por un momento pero no para siempre, eso lo había aprendido de la peor forma, un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras abrazaba con fuerza entre sus brazos aquel cojín blanquecino con cuadros negros al calor de la chimenea mientras un par de lágrimas amargas se deslizaban por sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, eran en esos momentos en que el corazón le dolía al grado de desear su muerte con cada fragmento de su alma, había pensado varias veces en suicidarse, ser abrazado por fin por la muerte y cerrar sus ojos para siempre para poder ver de nuevo a su hermoso ángel de iris rubí, ¿Por qué no lo hacía?, el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin él, un clan menos en el mundo y facilitación en el trabajo de los policías que aún no volteaban a la corrupción, pero su tarea aun no terminaba, no mientras él siguiera con vida, una sonrisa casta se formó en sus labios al recordar la razón por la cual aún no se disparaba a si mismo.

**-¿Aun sigues despierto?** –Una voz profunda a sus espaldas llamo su atención asiendo que su sonrisa se ampliara y apoyara su cabeza en el cojín- **Creí que sería el primer en dormir después de María**

**-Sabes que no puedo dormir hasta saber que cumpliste tu misión con éxito Shadow** –Contesto simplemente Dark aun sin voltear a ver a su sobrino, el cual no tardo en tomar asiento a su lado derecho en aquel sofá

-**Rose sigue molesta por no asesinar a María** –Murmuro Shadow enfocando sus iris rubí sangre al fuego

**-Ya lo superara** –Contesto simplemente Dark restándole importancia y dando inicio a un silencio sepulcral que se expandió por un lapso de tiempo considerado

**-¿Te encuentras bien?** –Pregunto Shadow rompiendo el silencio que el mismo hubiera querido mantener pero bien sabía que no podía

**-¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Oficialmente hoy es el aniversario del día en que te ibas a casar con mi madre, ¿o no?** –Contesto Shadow volteando a ver de reojo a su tutor legal viendo como este trataba de ahogar los sollozos, él solo pudo soltar un suspiro mientras le ofrecía a Dark un pañuelo blanco para secar sus lágrimas- **Sécate las lágrimas, nos pones en vergüenza**

**-Gracias…** -Contesto entre cortado Dark tomando el pañuelo entre sus manos, sabía que a Shadow también le dolía tocar el tema acerca de su madre, ¿a quién no le dolería tocar el tema de la muerte de su madre?, pero lamentablemente él había aprendido a cerrarse ante los sentimientos y ante las personas que los rodean, incluyéndolo a él, lo cual en cierta forma le dolía, pero uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte en esos momentos, ¿verdad?.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Les pudo disculpas mis guapuras, cada día se me hace más difícil continuar con este blog por falta de inspiración, pero les prometo tratar de actualizar tan siquiera una vez al mes xd**

**¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
